House of the Rising Sun
by Nis Simpson
Summary: Après la mort de Céleste, la guerre entre les vampires et les sorcières du Quartier Français fait rage. Du coté de l'académie de Mme Robichaux pour jeunes filles exceptionnelles, une nouvelle Suprême commence à fleurir, mais personne n'est sûr de son identité. Fiona Goode et Klaus Mikaelson décident alors de passer un marché pour régler leurs problèmes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages de The Originals et d'American Horror Story ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ce que j'écris.**

**Personnages: Klaus Mikaelson, Fiona Goode, Hayley Marshall, Madison Montgomery, Monique Devereaux, Elijah Mikaelson, Marcel Gérard, Geneviève, Bonnie Bennett, Mme Delphine Lalaurie, Marie Levau, Papa Legba **

**L'histoire se déroule après l'épisode 16 de The Originals et l'épisode 8 de AHS Coven. **

**Pour ceux et celles qui lisent mes autres fic', je vous rassure, je ne les ai pas abandonné, je fais juste une pause pour me consacrer à celle-ci (qui je pense, ne sera pas trop longue). **

* * *

_Music: La la la song by_ _James S Levine _

Il était 11h du matin et la Nouvelle Orléans grouillait de touristes qui, appareil photos à la main, immortalisaient chaque monument,  
statue, ou maisons aux fers forgés qui se trouvaient dans leurs champs de vision. Des calèches tirés par des chevaux se promenait au bord des trottoirs et le son des musiciens de Jazz résonnait dans toute la ville.  
Fiona Goode s'avançait dans les rues du Quartier Français, entièrement vêtue de noir, un parapluie à la main pour se protéger du soleil de Louisianne. Elle voulut allumer une cigarette,mais se ravisa. Il y a quelques années, le mot "cancer" l'aurait laissé indifférente, mais aujourd'hui ce fléau la rongeait de l'intérieur, la rendant plus faible chaque jours. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait vieille.  
Elle s'avait ce qui se passait; une nouvelle Suprême commençait à fleurir, ce qui menaient irrémédiablement au pérrissement de l'actuel. Si seulement elle pouvait savoir qui c'était, elle trancherais la gorge à cette petite peste et pourrait vivre encore quelques années. Mais le temps lui manquait. Marie Leveau lui avait renvoyé Delphine Lalaurie en petits morceaux, ses étudiantes étaient maintenant ses ennemies et sa propre fille s'était retourné contre elle. Elle devait passer au plan B.

Elle avait appris récemment que les vampires avaient un nouveau roi; Klaus Mikaelson. Les relations des sorcières de Miss Robichaux avec les vampires n'avaient pas été très amicales jusqu'à présent. Après que ces derniers ai prit le contrôle de la ville, Marcel s'était vite rendu compte qu'elles étaient trop puissantes pour être contrôlées, même avec Davina à ses cotés. Cordelia et lui avaient donc signé un traité de paix récemment qui stipulait que chacun devait rester de son coté de la ville. Mais Marcel n'était plus roi maintenant, et Fiona avait bien l'intention d'utiliser la situation à son avantage.

Elle pénétra dans la demeure des Mikaelson et lança:

-Salut les garçons!

Aussitôt trois vampires lui sautèrent dessus, le visage déformé et les crocs découverts. D'un simple geste de la main, Fiona les expédia s'écraser contre le mur.

-Allons, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter les invités. Dit-elle. Je souhaite parler à votre patron.

-Et qui le demande? Fit une voix avec un fort accent anglais.

Klaus venait d'apparaître au dessus des escaliers, debout sur la rampe.

-Fiona Goode. Répondit-elle.

-Oh!

Les lèvres de Klaus s'élargirent en un sourire et il l'invita à monter le rejoindre. Il la fit asseoir dans un confortable salon et l'une des servantes humaines apporta une bouteille de scotch. Klaus prit le poignet de l'humaine et mordit dedans. La main de Fiona commença à la démanger et elle se décida enfin à allumer une cigarette.

-Alors. Dit Klaus après s'être essuyé la bouche. Que me vaut la visite de votre Suprématie?

-J'ai un accord à vous proposer. Commença Fiona. Je sais que vous avez un petit... problème avec les sorcières du Quartier Français. Celles qui pratiques la magie ancestrale.

L'expression de Klaus devint dur et froide. En effet, depuis la mort de Celeste, les vampires et les sorcières étaient entrés en guerres, et personne n'était épargné.

-Depuis qu'elle ont achevé leur foutu rituel de la Moisson, elles deviennent de plus en plus fortes chaque jours. Continua Fiona. Elle puisent leurs pouvoirs de la terre qui a reçu le sacrifice des quatre filles. Mais si je vous disais qu'il y avait un moyen de leur fermer le robinet, de détourner le pouvoir de la terre pour qu'elles ne puissent plus l'utiliser?

-Et je suppose que vous connaissez ce moyen...

Pour toute réponse, Fiona lui adressa un sourire énigmatique.

-Bien, qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange?

-Je veux être transformé en vampire.

Un long silence suivit sa dernière phrase.

-La Suprême de l'Académie de Miss Robichaux serait prête à tourner le dos à son coven? S'étonna Klaus.

-Ça ne serait pas la première fois. Fit Fiona avec un hochement d'épaule. Et puis, les petites garces ont essayé de me tuer la nuit dernière, c'est dire à quel point on s'aime.

Klaus commençait déjà à apprécier cette femme. De plus, elle était très attirante, malgré son age avancé.

-Bien, je trouverais un vampire pour vous donner son sang...

-Pas si vite, mon vieux! L'arrêta Fiona. Je veux que ce soit votre sang.

-Oh, j'en suis flatté.

-Je ne veux pas être un simple vampire lambda, je veux rester forte et puissante. Et vous êtes la créature la plus puissante sur cette terre. Être transformé par vous doit bien avoir quelques avantages.

Elle écrasa sa cigarette et regarda l'Originel dans les yeux.

-Alors, on a un accord?

-Absolument.

Il se leva pour lui serrer la main, mais elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa. Il se laissa faire et lui rendit son baiser.

-On se reverra bientôt. Promit Fiona avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.


	2. Chapter 2

A l'occasion de son cinquante-huitième anniversaire, Mme Delphine Lalaurie avait organisé une somptueuse réception où elle avait invité la plus haute société de la Nouvelle Orléans. La soirée avait été un succès, sans incident notable...Hormis peut-être lorsque Mme Lalaurie avait giflé cet esclave pour avoir renversé du vin sur la nappe. Les rumeurs de torture et de sadisme commençaient déjà à se répandre dans son entourage depuis que cette petite idiote noire s'était jeté du toit pour échapper au fouet (qu'elle avait amplement mérité).

Les invités étaient maintenant tous rentrés chez eux et les trois filles Lalaurie s'apprêtaient à monter se coucher lorsque leur mère les appela.

-_Mes chéries!_ Lança-t-elle en français. Je ne vous ai pas encore montré le cadeau d'anniversaire que je me suis offerte. Venez, il est là haut...Dans le grenier.

La petite famille monta les escaliers de la demeure et pénétrera dans la chambre des horreurs. Tout le long de la pièce, des esclaves, hommes et femmes, étaient enchaînés par les poignets au plafond, où enfermés dans des cages. Certains étaient estropiés de certaines membres, d'autres avaient les yeux crevés, la bouche cousue ou les lèvres tranchés d'une joue à l'autre. Les jeunes filles suivirent leur mère jusqu'au fond du grenier, où un jeune homme était accroché par les bras avec des chaines, les yeux à demi-clos.

-Son nom est Marcel. Dit Delphine.

-Tu nous a fais monter pour ça?! S'indigna Borquita. C'est juste un autre esclave que tu va torturer!

-Non, mes filles. Celui-ci est spécial; il ne meurt pas!

Elle prit un énorme couteau de cuisine et l'enfonça dans le torse de Marcel, puis le fit descendre le long de son ventre. Après un court moment, la blessure commença à cicatriser.

-Vous imaginez tout ce que je peux faire avec ça? Dit-elle en prenant un scalpel et en s'attaquant à ses yeux.

Les trois filles reculèrent tandis que Marcel poussait des cris de douleur et que Lalaurie chantait en français.

-_Joyeux anniversaire...Joyeux anniversaire...Joyeux anniversaire Delphine... Joyeux anniversaire_

* * *

_De nos jours_

Marcel était allongé sur son lit, à ruminer ses idées. Il avait été obligé de rendre Davina au sorcières pour libérer Rebekah du cimetière. Geneviève lui avait dit qu'elle voulait juste l'avoir de son coté, mais Monique Deveraux était décidé à punir tout les traîtres et les non-croyants. Elle tua sa meilleure amie de la même manière qu'elle tua sa tante Sophie. Il avait donc perdu Davina pour la deuxième fois. Rebekah était partie vivre sa vie et n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis. Il aurait du partir avec elle, il aurait du prendre Davina avec lui et fuir cette ville. Mais il était trop attaché à son trône, à son royaume...

Klaus pénétra dans sa chambre, suivis de près par Elijah.

-Debout! Cria-t-il d'un ton enthousiaste. On a du travail.

-Klaus, je t'ai déjà dis que je ne veut plus diriger. La ville est à toi, tu n'as plus besoin de moi de toute façon.

Klaus poussa un soupir, agacé par l'attitude blasé de son protégé.

-Ecoute, Marcellus, je sais que la perte de Davina t'a chamboulé, mais maintenant on a un moyen de prendre notre revanche sur les sorcières ancestrales.

Il lui raconta son entretien avec la Suprême.

-Tu fais confiance à cette femme? S'étonna Marcel.

-Je ne devrais pas?

-Non. C'est une salope manipulatrice et narcissique. Elle n'hésiterait pas à nous trahir dès que ça l'arrange. Si elle réussit à détourner le pouvoir des sorcières, elle sera plus puissante que jamais, qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'elle ne se retournera pas contre nous?

-Je le sais parce que après qu'elle ai lancé le sort, je la transformerais en vampire et tout ce pouvoir partira pour toujours. Le problème des sorcières n'en sera plus un.

-Est-ce qu'on est sûr au moins que ce sort existe?

-C'est justement ça dont nous voulons te parler. Intervint Elijah. Nous voulons envoyer un vampire là-bas pour lui...emprunter, ses grimoires. Nous saurons alors si Fiona dit la vérité. Et sinon...

-On la tue. Termina Klaus.

-Ça pourrait marcher. Dit Marcel. Mais la maison est protégé par un sort qui empêche les vampires d'y entrer, et y envoyer un humain serait aussi utile que de le noyer dans un marécage pleins d'alligators dans le Bayou.

-Je pourrais y aller. Fit une voix à l'entré de la pièce.

Hayley venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. La taille de son ventre avait considérablement rétrécis depuis qu'elle avait accouché du bébé, quelques jours plus tôt. La petite, dont le prénom était encore sujet à débat, avait été confié à sa famille du bayou, Eve et son armée de loups, afin de la protéger des menaces qui planaient sur le Quartier Français.

-J'ai déjà cambriolé une où deux maisons après que mes parents adoptifs m'aient foutu à la porte.

-C'est trop dangereux. Protesta Elijah. Ses sorcières pourraient te tuer.

-Je ne suis plus enceinte, je peux me défendre.

-Ça me fait bizarre de le dire, mais je suis d'accord avec la louve. Dit Klaus. Elle est surement plus forte qu'un humain, et maintenant qu'elle n'a plus de polichinelle dans le tiroir, il faut bien qu'elle serve à quelque chose.

Hayley lui lança un regard noir et se tourna vers Elijah.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois voler au juste?

* * *

Fiona avait été invita par Klaus à le rejoindre au Palais Royale, afin de discuter des détails de leur arrangements. Klaus avait organisé un dîner au chandelles pour l'occuper le reste de la soirée. Ainsi Hayley pouvait librement chercher le grimoire. Fiona arriva avec quelques minutes de retard.

-Tu es ravissante. La complimenta Klaus.

-Merci. Dit-elle en s'asseyant.

-Alors...ce sort, en quoi il consiste exactement?

-C'est un rituel compliqué. J'aurais besoin des quartes filles qui ont été sacrifiés pendant la Moisson.

-Ça risque d'être compliqué. L'une d'elles n'a pas été ressuscité, et l'autre et morte...encore.

-Alors je ne pourrais pas leur enlever tout leurs pouvoirs, mais assez pour les rendre faible et vulnérable. Après, je suis sûre que ta bande de sangsues s'occupera du reste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec les filles?

-Lors du rituel de la Moisson, le pouvoir des sorcières est passé à travers chacune d'entre elles pour ensuite se déverser dans la terre. Cette fois-ci, il fera le sens inverse, et finira en moi. J'aurais déjà ton sang dans l'organisme et tu me tueras juste après.

-Ça me parait assez simple.

-Rien n'est simple quand il s'agit de magie ancestrale mon chou. Mais dis moi, pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi de soumettre les sorcières? Vous pourriez simplement signer un traité de paix.

Klaus s'assura que le verre de Fiona était rempli avant de répondre.

-Comme tu le sais surement, je viens juste de devenir papa. Et je veux offrir à ma fille un royaume où elle pourra être libre de faire ce qu'elle veut, sans avoir à craindre telle ou untel faction surnaturelle. Je veux que cette ville lui appartienne, à elle.

-C'est mignon. Fit Fiona. J'ai une fille moi aussi, mais j'ai été une mère catastrophique.

-Mon père ne m'a jamais aimé. Peut-être a-t-il toujours su que je n'étais pas son vrai fils...

-Oh ça va, épargne moi le coup de l'enfance difficile! L'interrompit Fiona en vidant son verre. Je suis pas douée pour les câlins de toute façon.

-Très bien. Répondit Klaus en lui resservant du vin.

* * *

Nan n'arrivait pas à dormir. Toute la maison pensait trop fort. Même lorsqu'elles dormaient, l'esprit des sorcières étaient en ébullition, à se demander qui serait la prochaine Suprême. Elle aurait voulut être la prochaine Suprême, mais personne ne l'en croyait capable à cause de son handicape. Pourtant elle ferait surement une meilleure Suprême que Fiona...

Soudain, une nouvelle voix la tira de ses pensés. Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui pensait à d'autres chose. Elle ne put percevoir que des brides de pensés : "Bébé", "Bayou", "Malédiction", "Voler"...

Nan se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Zoe.

-Zoe...Zoe, réveille toi.

-Nan...Qu'est-ce que se passe?

-Il y a quelqu'un ici.

Les deux sorcières allèrent réveiller le reste du coven et se mirent à chercher l'intruse. Myrtle la trouva la première, caché dans le salon.

-Puis-je vous aider, jeune fille? Demanda-t-elle.

-Sympa les lunettes. Fit Hayley en lui envoyant son poing dans le visage, l'assommant du premier coup.

-Elle est en bas! Lança Nan.

Alors qu'elle et Zoe descendaient les escaliers, Hayley fit un bond de plusieurs mètres et réussit à s'accrocher au lustre. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au milieu de la pièce, la louve leur tomba dessus et leur cogna la tête contre le sol. Et monta ensuite à l'étage, où la domestique lui fonça dessus, armé d'un balais. Elle lui arracha l'outil des bras et l'assomma avec, puis de dirigea vers la chambre de Fiona Goode et se mit à la fouiller.

-Tu ne trouveras rien ici. Fit une voix derrière elle.

Hayley se retourna et découvrit une jeune femme blonde habillé d'une robe moulante qui se tenait devant la porte, une cigarette dans la bouche. Elle se jeta sur elle, mais la blonde leva la main et elle fut plaqué contre le mur, immobilisée par une force invisible.

-Bordel, mais t'es qui toi? S'écria-t-elle.

-Madison Montgomery, star de cinéma. Et j'étais sur le point de te poser la même question.

Elle baissa la main et Hayley retomba au sol.

-Je m'appelle Hayley.

-Hayley, comme l'idiote qui s'est faite engrosser par Klaus? Comment on peut ne pas se protéger à votre age?

-Tu penserais toi aux capotes avant de sauter un mort vivant.

Au mot "mort-vivant", le visage de Madison se contracta et elle écrasa sa cigarette contre sa joue, sans ressentir la moindre douleur.

-C'est moi le mort-vivant. Dit-elle.

Elle leva à nouveau la main et la porte se referma derrière eux.

-C'est pas que je m'en plaigne, mais pourquoi tu ne pas encore tué? Demanda Hayley.

-Je sais ce que Fiona prépare, et je sais ce que tu cherche. Mais je suis curieuse: Pourquoi au juste est-ce que tu aide la famille qui ta gardé en otage pendant neuf mois? Maintenant que tu as accouché du bébé miracle, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Klaus ne se débarrasse de toi comme d'une vieille chaussette.

-Je ne suis pas venue ici pour les aider. Avoua Hayley. J'avais l'intention de voler le grimoire pour l'utiliser comme moyen de pression contre les sorcières pour qu'elles lèvent la malédiction sur ma famille. J'ai besoin de protection si Klaus veut prendre le bébé.

Madison afficha un sourire satisfait.

-Ecoute, comme je t'aime bien, je vais te proposer un marché. Comme tu le sais, les sorcières de Salem sont à la recherche d'une nouvelle Suprême, et je veux que ça soit moi.

-Je m'y connais pas trop en sorcière, mais je crois que c'est pas à toi de décider.

-Je suis Madison Montgomery, si je veux être Suprême, alors je le serais. Et si je réussit à détourner le pouvoir des sorcières ancestrales, je serais assez puissante pour accomplir le teste des Sept Merveilles. Et si tu m'aide, je pourrais même lever la malédiction sur ta bande de ploucs.

Hayley réfléchis rapidement à sa proposition. Il y a quelques semaines, elle avait essayé la potion que lui avait donné Céleste, mais elle n'avait donné aucun résultat. Cette dernière étant morte, son dernier espoir de sauver sa meute s'était envolé.

-D'accord. Dit-elle enfin. Mais d'abord, tu veux bien me signer un autographe?

-Bien sûr. Dit Madison en prenant le papier et le stylo qu'elle lui tendait.

Profitant de son inattention, Hayley la saisit par la gorge et la plaqua au mur.

-Ecoute-moi bien, j'ai déjà été manipulé par des sorcières un nombre incalculable de fois depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans cette ville. Alors si tu essaie de m'avoir, je te tuerais.

-Au moins on est d'accord sur quelque chose. Dit Madison avec un sourire.

-Bon, où est le sort? Demanda Hayley en lâchant sa prise

-Je peux déjà te dire où il n'est pas...Ici.

* * *

Au bout de deux heures, Klaus et Fiona étaient tout les deux ivres. Ils montèrent à une chambre en trébuchant et en riant. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, le téléphone de Fiona se mit à sonner.

-Ah! Maudite Myrtle Snow...Le devoir m'appelle, mais je ne serais pas longue.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour répondre au même moment où Klaus recevait un message d'Elijah.

_Hayley est rentrée, il n'y avait pas de sort. _

A cet instant, Fiona sorti de la salle de bain, le visage crispé par la colère. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Klaus et le gifla violemment.

-Tu as essayé de me doubler ce soir. Dit-elle. Toute cette soirée, c'était juste pour que ta pouf puisse entrer dans _ma maison_, et fouiller dans _mes affaires_!

-Apparemment j'ai eut raison. Répliqua Klaus. Tu n'as pas le sort.

-Je n'ai jamais dis que je l'avais. J'ai dis qu'il existait, j'ai dis que je le connaissait, mais je n'a jamais dis que je l'avais avec moi.

-Alors où il est? S'impatienta Klaus.

-Chez les sorcières ancestrales. Tu crois vraiment qu'elles laisseraient un tel sort chez n'importe qui?

-Alors elles possèdent la seule arme capable de les détruire, comme c'est pratique.

-Ecoute, en temps voulut, je mettrais la main sur le sort, je mettrais la main sur les deux filles sacrifiés, et j'honorerais ma part du contrat.

-Et ce sera quand le bon moment? Quand tu aura mon sang dans l'organisme et que tu pourra te sauver?

Fiona eut un petit rire amer.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance, c'est normale. Mais dis toi que jusque là, je suis ta seule chance.

-Tu n'es pas la seule sorcière de Salem.

-Je suis surement la plus forte.

-Pour l'instant, mais ton temps est compté. Honnêtement, de nous deux, c'est toi qui a désespérément besoin de moi.

Son arrogance énerva la sorcière et elle le gifla à nouveau. Mais ce geste ne fit qu'exister les ardeurs de l'hybride et il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. D'abord surprise, elle lui rendit son baiser et laissa ses mains se balader dans ses cheveux. Il fit descendre la fermeture de sa robe et la fit glisser au sol tandis que les boutons de sa chemise et de son pantalon sautaient par magie. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux sur le lit.

* * *

Delphine avait écouté la conversation entre Madison et la jeune louve hier soir. Elle n'en avait que faire de leurs histoires de sorcières, mais les mots "Originels" "Klaus" et "Elijah" l'avaient fait réagir. Le lendemain, elle avait retiré sa tenu de domestique et avait volé l'un des tailleurs de Fiona, pour ensuite se diriger vers le salon de coiffure de Marie Levau. Le même endroit où elle avait été torturé et découpé en morceaux quelques jours plus tôt. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de l'établissement et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de la Reine Vaudou. Cette dernière la remarqua et éclata de rire.

-Tu dois être masochiste ou complètement stupide pour revenir ici. Dit-elle en avançant vers elle.

-Pose ton cul de négresse et écoute moi. Ordonna Delphine. Je sais que tu me déteste et crois moi, c'est réciproque. Mais on a un problème plus important: Les Originels sont revenus en ville.

Marie la regarda intriguée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais des Originels toi?

-Je sais que c'est toi qui m'a laissé ce vampire nègre le jours de mon anniversaire. Fiona m'a tout dit.

Marie se détourna et regarda par la fenêtre.

-En 1834, les Mikaelson et moi avons eut un léger...Diffèrent, qui a dégénéré. J'ai desséché les Originels et je les ai enfermés dans des cercueils, mais il restait le quatrième membre de la famille, Marcel. Je savais que le meilleure moyen de me venger de lui serait de te le donner.

-Et après?

-Quand je suis allé cherché Bastien de cette chambre, ils étaient sorti de leurs cercueils, et ils m'attendaient. Ils ne savaient pas que j'étais immortelle. Depuis ils pensent que je suis morte.

-Mais maintenant, Fiona a passé un marché avec Klaus. Elle pourrait lui parler de nous deux, et on aura de gros ennuis. Il faut agir.

-Pour une fois, Mme Lalaurie, je suis d'accord avec toi.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie venait de pénétrer l'état de Louisianne avec sa voiture. Elle fut arrêté par un barrage et un policier demanda à vérifier le contenu de son coffre. Il ne vit qu'un petit sac de voyage qui prenait à peine la moitié de la place. Il ne vit pas le squelette qui y était caché, et sur lequel Liv avait lancé un sort d'invisibilité.

-Vous pouvez circulez, Mademoiselle.

-Merci. Dit Bonnie avec un sourire.

Prochain arrêt, la Nouvelle Orléans.

* * *

Geneviève avait reprit le Rousseau, le restaurant de Sophie Deveraux, et l'avait transformé en boite de nuit branché. Monique le lui avait cédé sans exigence. Elle n'en avait que faire du trou de son hérétique de tante, elle avait des affaires plus importantes en tête.

Cette nuit, le Rousseau était particulièrement plein. Monique se fraya un chemin parmi les danseurs et entra dans le bureau de Geneviève.

-Il faut qu'on parle! Dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

-Pas maintenant, je suis occupé. Répondit Geneviève.

-Je ne serais pas longue.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise sans être invitée et regarda son leader dans les yeux.

-Nous sommes en guerre, et rituel de la Moisson n'est pas encore achevé. Dit-elle. Vous savez à quel point c'est important, et que sans ça nous n'atteindrons jamais notre puissance maximale.

-Nous sommes assez puissantes comme ça! Coupa Geneviève. De plus, il n'y a pas que la magie et les pouvoir, ma petite Monique. Ce dont les sorcières ont besoin, c'est d'un chef, quelqu'un de stratégique qui saura les guider à la victoire. Et cette personne...c'est moi.

Monique s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais elle fut interrompue par des voix qui approchaient du bureau.

-...Et quel est donc cette abomination musical sur laquelle tout ces gens dansent de nos jours? Disait l'un d'elles.

-Ça s'appelle de la House, pauvre conne.

-De la House? Une chose est sûre, vous n'entendrez jamais une telle horreur dans ma maison.

Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans la pièce et Geneviève se leva pour les accueillir.

-Monique, je te présente Marie Levau et Delphine Lalaurie. Maintenant si tu veux bien nous excuser, nous avons des choses plus importantes à discuter.

Monique se leva, contenant tant bien que mal sa colère. Qui avait-il de plus important que la communauté des sorcières? Sa communautés? Elle pensait que Geneviève avait la fois, mais elle se trompait. Si cette garce refusait d'achever le rituel de son plein gré, Monique s'en occupera elle-même.

Geneviève invita les deux dames à s'asseoir et leur servi un verre de scotch chacune.

-Mesdames, que puis-je faire pour vous?

* * *

Fiona rentra à l'académie tard le soir et trouva les sorcières réunis dans la cuisine.

-Vous vous êtes faites avoir par un loup-garou..._Un loup-garou_ bon dieu! Vous êtes censés être les descendantes de Salem!

-Elle nous a eu par surprise. Se défendit Zoe. On n'était pas prête.

-Comment a-t-elle fait pour s'enfuir? Demanda Fiona.

-On était inconscientes, on a rien vu. Répondit Nan.

-Je me demande ce que ce Coven deviendra sans moi...

-Ce Coven se portera très bien sans toi, comme il l'a toujours fait. Intervint Myrtle. Maintenant, laisse ses jeunes filles tranquilles.

Madison était resté silencieuse tout le long, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Fiona se tourna vers elle.

-Je suppose que tu n'as rien vue toi. Dit-elle.

-Je n'étais même pas là. Le temps que j'arrive, la garce s'était déjà échappé.

L'instinct de Fiona lui intima de ne pas lui faire confiance.

-Tu en es sûre?

-Hey, c'est pas moi la vieille sénile ici. Répliqua Madison avec un sourire provocateur.

* * *

-Klaus ne répond toujours pas. Dit Marcel.

Elijah se tourna vers Hayley.

-Est-tu sûre d'avoir bien cherché?

-Oui! S'impatienta Hayley. J'ai vu chacun de ses grimoires, le sort n'y était pas.

-Et les sorcières? Aucune ne t'a posé de problème.

-Non, je les ai toutes assommé avant qu'elles ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle n'aimait pas mentir à Elijah, mais si lui ou Klaus savaient à propos de son marché avec Madison Montgomery, ils essaieraient surement de l'arrêter, de peur que Madison ne se retourne contre eux, ou que les loups leur déclarent la guerre après s'être libérés de la malédiction. Elle devait penser à sa famille avant tout.

-Ecoute Elijah, je t'ai dis tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là. Maintenant je suis fatigué, je voudrais aller dormir.

-Oui...oui, tu peux y aller.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, laissant les deux vampires seuls.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda Marcel.

-Attendons que Klaus revienne, on avisera.

-Il est seul avec Fiona, ça pourrait être dangereux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Marcel, il peut se débrouiller seul.

* * *

Marie était retourné à son repère et tenait entre ses mains une poupée vaudou représentant un bonhomme en costume. Elle prit une aiguille et l'enfonça dans la poupée, là où aurait dû se trouver le cœur.

* * *

Alors qu'Elijah se levait pour se servir un verre, il ressenti une fulgurante douleur à la poitrine. Il écarta sa veste de son costume et découvrit une grande tâche de sang sur sa chemise.

-Elijah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? S'alarma Marcel.

-On dirait...du vaudou!

Une autre blessure apparut sur son genou et le fit tomber au sol. A cet instant, Marcel fut prit d'une rupture d'anévrisme qui le mit à genou. Geneviève s'avança dans le salon, la main levé, répétant des formules en latin. Delphine apparut derrière Elijah et lui enfonça une dague dans le cœur. Elle sorti ensuite un pistolet et le pointa sur le front de Marcel.

-Toi...C'est impossible.

Elle lui tira dessus. Alerté par le bruit de l'arme, Diego pénétra dans la pièce et se jeta sur les deux femmes. Mais Geneviève l'arrêta en plein vol et l'incendia. Des flammes apparurent sur les bras du vampires puis se propagèrent sur tout son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un cadavre calciné.

-Il ne reste plus que Klaus. Dit-elle.

-Je m'occupe de Klaus. Assura Geneviève. Mais d'abord, je voudrais avoir ce que Marie m'a promit.

Delphine tira de son sac un petit flacon contenant un liquide claire et incolore.

-Une larme de la Reine Vaudou.

-Ça marchera?

-Ça a marché pour moi.

Geneviève leva le flacon en l'air et le vida d'un coup.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hayley et Madison se retrouvèrent au cimetière Lafayette, le repère des sorcières ancestrales. Là où elles puisaient leur magie des morts enterrés, et là où elles gardaient leurs sorts les plus dangereux et les plus secrets.

-Le cimetière devrait être vide maintenant, il n'y a encore aucun touriste. Dit Madison.

-Crois-moi, j'ai passé assez de temps enfermé ici pour savoir qu'il y a toujours des sorcières là dedans.

En effet, Monique était allongé sur le sol de l'une des cryptes avec son amie Abigail, à s'entraîner à un sort de lévitation. Elle était arrivé à deux mètres du sol lorsqu'elle senti une présence dans le cimetière.

-Il y a quelqu'un ici. Dit-elle en redescendant au sol.

Elles sortirent à l'extérieur et tombèrent sur Madison, qui se baladait seule au milieu des tombes.

-Bonjour. Lança Abigail. On peut vous aider?

Mais dès qu'elle la vit, Monique leva les mains vers elle et Madison tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur.

-Monique, qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

-C'est une sorcière de Salem, elle n'a pas le droit d'être ici. Répondit Monique d'un ton froid.

Elle souleva Madison du sol et l'envoya s'écraser contre un arbre.

* * *

Bonnie s'était aventuré dans le bayou à la recherche de la cabane de cette sorcière appelé Misty Day. Elle avait entendu un mois plus tôt parler d'elle aux infos; la jeune fille qui s'était faite brûlé par son entourage parce qu'ils l'accusaient d'être une sorcière. Elle l'avait rencontré le soir même... Ou plutôt, elle avait rencontré son fantôme. Elle était passé à travers elle de l'autre coté, comme le faisaient tout les autres. Mais ensuite, elle était repassé dans les sens inverse, pour quitter l'autre coté et revenir à la vie. Cette fille avait le pouvoir de résurrection, et c'est exactement ce dont Bonnie avait besoin.

-Tu peux m'aider? Demanda-t-elle à Misty en posant son cadavre sur la table.

-Je peux t'aider à creuser un trou. Dit Misty Ton corps est dans un état trop avancé de décomposition, je te peux rien faire pour toi.

-Il y a surement un moyen! Insista Bonnie en perdant son calme. Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça...A chaque fois qu'un être surnaturel meurt, je dois le sentir!

-Je suis vraiment désolé Bonnie, je ne suis pas assez forte.

A cet instant, un jeune homme noir aux cheveux frisés apparut dans la pièce. Un vampire...

-Je suis prêt. Dit Diego en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Bonnie.

Il disparut et elle se mit à hurler de douleur.

-La vache...Bonnie, tu vas bien?

Elle éclata en sanglot.

* * *

Lorsque Madison se réveilla, elle était attaché au pied d'une statue d'ange. Monique et Abigail la surveillait d'un œil mauvais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici? Demanda Monique.

-Je me promenais. Dit simplement Madison.

Monique leva le doigt vers elle et Madison se tordit de douleur en hurlant.

-N'essaie pas de me mentir, je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec vous les descendantes de Salem. Vous êtes toutes des sales garces égoïstes et manipulatrices.

-Nous au moins on n'a pas à sacrifier des vierges dans un rituel de tarés.

-C'est vrai, vous arrivez très bien à vous entre-tuer toutes seules.

Elle pointa vers elle son doigt à nouveau et Madison se remit à hurler de douleur.

-Arrête ça! Salope! Cria-t-elle.

-Dis moi ce que tu faisais ici. Ordonna Monique.

-Pitié, arrête!

A cet instant, Geneviève arriva dans le cimetière.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demanda-t-elle.

-Cette sorcière de Salem s'est introduite dans notre cimetière. Répondit Monique. J'essaie de la faire parler.

-Tu perd ton temps. Dit Geneviève. Elle ne ressent pas la douleur.

Mme Lalaurie lui avait raconté plus tôt tout ce qui se passait dans l'académie de Miss Robichaux, y comprit le retour de Madison d'entre les morts.

Monique et Abigail se tournèrent d'un même geste vers cette dernière, qui avait remplacé son regard suppliant par un sourire moqueur.

-J'ai pas eu deux Teen Choice Awards pour rien, pétasses. Dit-elle.

Les cordes qui l'attachaient tombèrent au sol et elle utilisa ses bras libres pour propulser les deux jeunes sorcières dans les airs. Elle s'apprêtait à attaquer Geneviève, mais elle sentie alors l'air lui manquer et elle commença à suffoquer. La rousse s'avança vers elle et la regarda satisfaite, tandis qu'elle essayait désespérément de respirer.

-Bien, tu ne peux peut-être pas avoir mal, mais moi j'ai beaucoup d'imagination, et je peux te faire bien pire. Alors tu vas me dire ce qui t'a amené ici, ou sinon...

Elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Hayley apparut soudain derrière elle et lui enfonça un couteau dans la gorge. Geneviève s'écroula au sol et se vida doucement de son sang.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda Hayley.

-Tu as le sort?

Elle sorti de sa poche un vieux grimoire poussiéreux.

-Bien. Dis Madison. Maintenant fichons le camp d'ici.

Elles quittèrent le cimetière à pas rapide

Lorsque Monique reprit connaissance, ses deux sœurs étaient allongés au sol. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit le corps livide de Geneviève, étendu au milieu d'une marre de sang. Mais son sourire s'effaça lorsque son chef se releva et retira le couteau de sa gorge, plus en forme que jamais.

-Mais...comment...?! S'indigna Monique.

-Bah quoi? Fit Geneviève. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Elle s'éloigna en éclatant de rire.

-Va voir ce que ses deux filles nous on volé. Ordonna-t-elle. J'ai une petite affaire à régler maintenant.


	4. Chapter 4

Monique était allongé sur son lit, les bras en croix, les yeux clos, récitant une formule. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, son sosie était au dessus d'elle, la regardant, comme un reflet dans un miroir. Ils se fixèrent un long moment.

-Descendum! Dit-elle enfin d'un ton ferme.

Son reflet lui tomba dessus et pénétra en elle. Puis se fut le noir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, deux heures étaient passés et sa chambre était maintenant plongée dans la pénombre. Elle l'avait fait, elle était descendu en enfer et était revenue.

-_Pas mal._ Dit une voix grave derrière elle avec un accent étrange.

Il était venu. Il était là, assis sur sa chaise, la regardant avec un sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents.

-Papa Legba. Dit Monique en se levant. Maintenant que je t'ai montré ma puissance, il faut qu'on parle Geneviève.

-_Ji t'icoute_. Dit la divinité Vaudou en l'invitant à s'asseoir en face de lui.

Monique prit place sur la chaise qu'il lui indiquait.

-Nous sommes en guerre. Dit-elle. Et elle refuse d'achever le rituel de la Moisson. Il est temps pour elle de mourir.

-_T'agis derrière li dous de ton chef...Je t'aime bien toi. _Dit-il.

L'expression de Monique devint dur et froide.

-Elle ne mérite pas d'être notre chef. Si elle avait la foi elle se trancherait la gorge et laisserais quelqu'un d'autre aux commandes...Mais non, cette garce aime trop avoir le pouvoir... C'est de sa faute si ces sales vampires sont en train de gagner...Je la déteste..._Je la déteste! _Cria-t-elle.

Ses yeux étaient exorbités et son ton devenait hystérique. Papa Legba eut un petit rire.

-_Ti fourte, pouqwa ti ni la tue pas toi même? __  
_

-Je ne peux pas! Elle a bu une larme de Marie Levau, elle est devenue immortelle.

-_Alours tant que la Reine vivra, Geneviève oussi. _

-Il faut que tu retire à Marie son immortalité.

-_non non non__, Papa peut pas faire ça. J'i un marché avec Marie Levau. Li affaires, ci li affaires. _

Monique réfléchis un instant. Son attention fut attiré par l'horloge accroché au dessus de son lit.

-Dis moi, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas revenue à temps? Demanda-t-elle.

-_Ti serais resté en bas pour l'iternité. _

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la sorcière. Il devina sa pensé et se mit à sourire aussi.

-Une dernière chose. Je vais tuer deux personnes aujourd'hui, et je ne veux pas qu'elles aillent de l'autre coté.

-_J'peux surement arrangi ça. Mais ti dois savoir que tout a un prix. Si ti veux passer un marché, il faut être prête à toute. _

-Je le suis. Assura Monique.

_-Ti serais prête à te mutilé?_

_-_Si ça peut aider notre cause, alors oui.

-_Sacrifier__ li gens que t'aime?_

-Je les ai déjà tous tué de toute façon.

_-Tuer di bébé? _

_-_J'ai jamais aimé les bébé.

_-Alours on a un deal!_

Il se leva et conclut leur marché en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Elijah se réveilla sur une vieille table en bois, les poignets et les chevilles attachés par des chaines. Son corps était encore faible et desséché. Il avait besoin de sang.

-Elijah Mikaelson! Dit Marie en apparaissant dans son champ de vision. Quel plaisir de te revoir.

Elle avait à la main la dague en argent qui l'avait neutralisé.

-Marie Levau. J'étais pourtant persuadé de vous avoir arraché le cœur.

-Oh ça oui! Dit-elle en prenant un coffret entre ses mains.

Elle ouvrit le coffret et lui montra son contenu. Son cœur y était, continuant à battre indépendamment du reste du corps.

-Je dois dire que je vous ai sous-estimé. Dit-il. J'aurais du me douter que la Reine Vaudou ne serait pas si facile à avoir. Vous étiez vivante depuis tout ce temps?

-Juste sous votre nez. Rit-elle en posant une main sur le bord de la table et une autre sur sa hanche. J'ai été discrète, mais à ton avis, qui a envoyé les hordes de morts vivants à votre porte? Qui a permis à Céleste Dubois de vivre à travers d'autres corps? Qui a formé Papa Tunde et l'a dressé contre les démons blancs?

-C'était vous...

-Hey! Je n'allais pas vous laisser prendre vos aises et faire votre loi dans MA ville. J'étais là avant vous, et je suis resté bien après vous. Bien après que Papa Originel vous ai fait fuir la queue entre les jambes. Même lui n'a pas réussis à me faire partir, et je suis plus puissante que jamais maintenant...

Elijah profita de son inattention et lui mordit le poignet. Il réussit à obtenir une gorgé de sang qui lui redonna des couleurs, avant que Marie ne libère sa main.

-Oh! Connard de démons blanc, sale sangsue...Tu vas voir.

Il essaya de se libérer, mais il n'était pas encore assez fort. Il put briser l'une des chaines qui lui retenait le bras, mais Marie s'était emparé d'une énorme hache qu'elle abattit sur sa jambe.

* * *

Lorsque Hayley pénétra dans la cabane d'Eve, elle la trouva avec une autre jeune femme, une blonde habillé en hippie penché sur le berceau de sa fille.

-Eve, qui c'est elle? Demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive.

-Relax, c'est juste Misty, c'est une amie.

-Salut! Dit Misty en levant la main vers elle. Je peux la prendre? Demanda-t-elle ensuite en montrant le bébé.

Hayley lança un rapide regard vers Eve, qui lui fit "oui" de la tête.

-D'accord.

Misty souleva le bébé de son berceau et se mit à tournoyer avec en lui chantant "Rhiannon" de Stevie Nicks.

-Eve. Dit Hayley en baissant la voix. J'ai trouvé une sorcière pour briser la malédiction.

-Céleste s'est déjà joué de nous. Tu es sûre de pouvoir faire confiance à celle-là?

-Non, mais il faut bien que j'essaie non?

-Hayley...

-J'ai fais une promesse, alors je ne vais surement pas rester assise alors que les autres sont encore coincés sous leur forme de loup.

Misty reposa le bébé et Hayley se pencha sur son berceau.

-Maman est un peu occupée en ce moment. Chuchota-t-elle. Mais bientôt, toute ta famille sera réunie. D'accord?

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de repartir rencontrer Madison. Mais lorsqu'elle quitta la cabane, Monique l'attendait. Cachée dans les buissons, elle attendit qu'elle s'éloigne avant de la confronter.

-Toi! Dit Hayley en reculant d'un pas.

-Tu n'aurais pas du énerver les sorcières. Dit Monique.

La louve senti alors une pression sur sa gorge, comme une main invisible qui la serrait pour l'étrangler. Alors qu'elle essayait d'aspirer le peu d'air qu'elle pouvait, son corps se souleva du sol.

-Adieu Hayley. Dit Monique

Sa nuque de brisa et son corps tomba au sol, mort.

* * *

Elle se retrouva dans une chambre d'hôtel. La télévision était allumée et sur le lit se trouvait un visage familier qui leva les yeux vers elle.

-Hayley?!

Elle essaya de se souvenir où elle l'avait vue...

-Tu es l'amie de Tyler, la sorcière. Dit-elle. Bonnie c'est ça?

-Et toi tu es la sale garce qui l'a vendu à Klaus! S'écria Bonnie en se levant du lit.

-Hum...Ouais, et maintenant je suis morte, donc sans rancune hein?

Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Bonnie pour passer, mais rien ne se produisit. La lumière de la chambre se tamisa, les plongeant dans une semi-obscurité, et Papa Legba apparut.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Hayley en paniquant. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là Beetlejuice?

-_Disoulé Hayley. Toi ti vas par là. _

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, mais à la place du couloir de l'hôtel se trouvait un grand vide obscure. Un violent vent pénétra par la fenêtre et entraîna Hayley vers la sortie. Elle essaya de s'accrocher, mais elle fut aspiré dans l'obscurité. Bonnie se tourna vers l'Iwa

_-_Tu l'as envoyé en enfer?

-_Papa passé un deal avec une sourcière. A bientôt, Bonnie.. _

Il se détourna, mais Bonnie l'interpella à nouveau.

-Attend! Il faut qu'on parle.

-_Pas le temps de parli_ _avec toi, l'ancre. _

-Je suis jus curieuse. J'ai vu d'abord Katherine et maintenant Hayley se faire aspirer en enfer. Je ne dis pas qu'elles ne le méritaient pas, mais j'ai aussi vu des personnes qui ont fait bien pire passer de l'autre coté. Pourquoi?

Papa revint sur ses pas et s'assit sur une chaise.

_-Toute le monde doit payer à la fin! _Dit-il. _Mais di fois, y'en a qui m'ichapent. _

_-_Qui t'échappent? Tu es Papa Legba, tu n'es pas censé être partout et tout voir?

-_Non, ça ci Papa Noël. __Dipuis que Qetsiyah a créé l'autre coté, Papa perd di âmes qui lui revienne di droit. _

-Et s'il n'y avait pas d'autre coté? Demanda Bonnie. Les âmes qui doivent aller en enfer n'auraient plus où se cacher. N'est-ce pas?

_-J'y vois où tu veux en venir! _Dit Papa avec un sourire. _Citte fois-ci, on a tout li deux à_ _gagner_.

* * *

Le Rousseau était à moitié vide à cette heure de la journée. Une jeune serveuse sortait par la porte de dernière pour vider les déchets de la veille dans une benne à ordure lorsque Klaus apparut derrière elle.

-Bonjour Abigail. Dit-il.

Elle se retourna et recula d'un pas, apeurée.

-Klaus...Qu'est-ce-que vous me voulez?

-Tu es l'une des filles sacrifiés pour la Moisson. J'a besoin que tu vienne avec moi.

-Pourquoi je vous suivrais? Demanda Abigail dans un élan de courage.

-Oh, pardon, ai-je oublié de préciser que tu n'as pas le choix?

Il mit la main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et disparut à vitesse vampirique, emportant la sorcière avec lui.

* * *

Misty venait de quitter Eve et se dirigeait maintenant vers sa maison lorsqu'elle vit le cadavre allongé au sol, la tête retourné à 90°.

-Hayley! Cria-t-elle.

Elle s'agenouilla à ses cotés et posa ses mains des deux parts de son visages. Les yeux de Hayley s'ouvrirent et elle sursauta en prenant une grande bouffé d'air.

-Chut...chut...doucement. Murmura Misty.

-Je...Je suis morte. Dit Hayley.

-Je sais, je viens de te ramener à la vie.

-Quoi...comment?

-Je suis une sorcière. A ce qu'il parait je serais même la prochaine Suprême.

Hayley essaya de se rappeler des derniers événements avant son retour.

-J'étais à Atlanta. Dit-elle. C'était la pleine lune, j'avais 17 ans, mes parents venaient de me mettre à la porte, je n'avais nulle part où aller, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait... Je crois que j'étais en enfer. Ajouta-t-elle soudain.

-Oh...ça craint ça. Commenta Misty.

Le téléphone de Hayley se mit à sonner et elle remarqua alors les 3 appelles en absences de Madison.

-Allô?

-Hayley, ça fait trois fois que j'essaie de t'appeler, qu'est-ce que tu fiche?

-J'étais morte.

-Bienvenu au club. Demain il y aura une éclipse lunaire, ça sera le moment où jamais de lancer le sort... Ah et bonne nouvelle, Monique Deveraux essaie de nous tuer.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'étais morte... Attend, en quoi c'est une bonne nouvelle?

-On a besoin d'elle pour le sort, et maintenant qu'elle nous court après, ça sera plus simple de l'attirer dans un piège. Retrouve-moi à la Maison Bourbon, on en discuteras.

Hayley raccrocha et se tourna vers Misty.

-Il faut que j'y aille, merci...de m'avoir ramené.

-Pas de problème! Cria Misty en la regardant partir.

* * *

Madison prit son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais elle fut intercepté par Fiona.

-A qui tu parlais? Demanda-t-elle.

-De quoi je me mêle?

-Je sais ce que tu prépare, petite.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Mais bien sûr. Je vais juste te dire une chose; je suis encore la Suprême ici, alors tu peux essayer de me battre, mais tu perdras.

Madison lui adressa un sourire énigmatique et changea de sujet

-Ça commence à sentir le vieux dans cette maison. Quand je dirigerais cette endroit, il faudra que je fasse un peu de ménage.

Et elle quitta la maison, satisfaite.

* * *

Marcel se réveilla dans un grenier qui lui semblait horriblement familier. Il était attaché à un pilier, avec une grande quantité de verveine dans sang. Une jeune femme était allongé dans l'une des cages, les tempes couvertes de sang. Marcel la reconnue, c'était l'une des guides touristiques de la ville. Il était revenu dans la maison des Lalaurie.

Des talons claquèrent sur l'escalier en bois et Mme Lalaurie entra dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Marcel. Dit-elle. Je t'ai manqué?


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus était installé dans sa loge personnelle, à l'opéra, attendant que son spectacle favoris, les Huguenots, ne commence. Elijah était assis à coté, le regardant intensément. Il semblait vouloir lui parler, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

-Il y a un problème, grand frère? Demanda l'hybride.

Elijah se mit alors à parler très vite, comme s'il avait peur de s'arrêter.

-Niklaus, Marcel et moi avons été capturés, tu es en danger.

-Quoi? De quoi tu parle?

-C'est Marie Levau et Delphine Lalaurie. Elles sont vivantes...

Les lumières de l'opéra se tamisèrent et Elijah commença à s'éloigner de Klaus jusqu'à n'être qu'un lointain point dans l'horizon.

-Fait attention! Cria-t-il avant de disparaître complètement.

* * *

Klaus se réveilla en sursaut. Il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Fiona, qui était allongé à ses cotés, aussi nue que lui, posa ses mains sur son torse.

-L'une de mes étudiantes complote avec ta louve. Dit-elle. Je la soupçonne de vouloir nous prendre le sort. Si c'est le cas, il faudra la tuer...encore.

-J'ai fais un rêve étrange. Dit Klaus.

-Est-ce que tu m'écoute?

-Non. J'étais en 1919, à l'opéra, et il y avait Elijah... Je crois qu'il essayait de communiquer avec moi. Il m'a dit que Marie Levau l'avait capturé, mais ça n'a pas de sens, Marie Levau est morte.

Fiona eut un petit rire moqueur.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire? Demanda Klaus, irrité.

-Marie Levau ne peut pas mourir, andouille. Dit-elle. Je lui ai parlé il y'a à peine deux semaines. Elle est encore plus immortelle que toi.

-Quoi? Comment est-ce possible?

-Si je le savais, tu crois que je serais là à cet instant à t'écouter me raconter tes rêves?

Klaus se leva du lit et s'habilla rapidement.

-Attend un peu! Cria Fiona. On a un plus gros problème. Si Madison réussit à prendre le pouvoir de la terre, elle sera plus puissante que n'importe qui. Tu n'as pas l'intention de faire quelque chose?

-Oh si. Dit Klaus. Je vais m'en occuper tout de suite.

Il quitta la pièce et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de Hayley. Celle-ci était adossé contre le mur et parlait avec Madison, qui était allongé sur le lit. Les deux jeunes femmes stoppèrent leur discussion lorsque Klaus pénétra.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépare? Demanda-t-il à Hayley.

-De quoi tu parle?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, il se déplaça vers Madison et l'attrapa par la gorge pour la soulever du sol.

-Klaus, lâche la! Ordonna Hayley.

-Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu nous trahisse d'aussi tôt. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit: Chassez le naturel...

Hayley sorti un pieu en bois et se jeta sur l'hybride. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, elle fut projeté en arrière et plaqué contre le mur. Fiona venait de pénétrer dans la pièce et maintenant la louve immobile.

-Tue la. Dit-elle à Klaus, qui tenait toujours le cou de Madison entre les mains.

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Murmura la concernée.

Klaus lâcha son emprise et elle tomba au sol.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il.

-Parce que si je meurs, vous ne serez jamais où est le sort.

Klaus et Fiona échangèrent un regard.

-On peut toujours tuer la louve. Dit Fiona.

-Non, on ne peut pas. Répondit Klaus. Fiche le camp d'ici. Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Madison.

La jeune sorcière quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle.

-Tu ne vas pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça! S'indigna Fiona.

-Laisse nous seuls. Ordonna Klaus.

-Quoi?!

-J'ai dis laisse nous seuls un moment.

Fiona s'approcha de Klaus et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Tu ferais mieux de récupérer tes couilles, et vite.

Avant de partir à son tour.

Klaus et Hayley restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à parler le premier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a promit? Demanda-t-il. Non attend, laisse moi deviner...Elle a dit qu'elle t'aiderais à briser la malédiction du Croissant, c'est ça?

Hayley ne répondit pas.

-Ecoute, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça, Elijah et Marcel ont été capturés par une sorcière Vaudou.

-Est-ce qu'ils vont bien? S'enquit Hayley.

-Non, surement pas, mais je vais les retrouver. En attendant, peut importe ce que toi et Madison avez prévu comme plan stupide, tu vas arrêter ça maintenant.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça?

-Parce que j'ai déjà assez de problèmes avec Geneviève et que je n'ai vraiment besoin d'ajouter ton clan de loup-garous où ta copine sorcière dans ma liste d'ennemis.

-Et si je continue dans mon plan stupide? Tu vas me tuer?

-Probablement oui.

-Et laisser ta fille grandir sans sa mère.

L'expression de Klaus changea et il perdit son assurance.

-Tu sais, je suis plus déterminée que jamais à briser la malédiction. Continua Hayley, profitant du silence de l'hybride. Parce que cette fois il ne s'agit pas que de moi, mais d'elle aussi. Je veux lui donner une famille, une vraie famille, et pas une bande de vampire égoïstes qui ont passé mille ans à se poignarder dans le dos. Et plus que tout, je veux la protéger de toi.

-Comment ose-tu...

-Combien de temps avant que tu ne débarque dans le bayou pour réclamer son sang, et l'utiliser pour te faire une nouvelle armée?

-Je ne veux que son bien! Hurla Klaus en perdant son sang froid.

-Bien-sûr, tu es un père parfait. Dis-moi, si tu tiens tant à elle, pourquoi tu ne l'a plus revue depuis le jours de sa naissance?

-Je...je voulais l'éloigner de Geneviève et des sorcières!

-Tu ne lui as jamais rendu visite depuis, tu n'a même pas cherché à prendre de ses nouvelles. Tu t'es simplement débarrassé d'elle comme si c'était...une complication.

Il voulut répliquer, mais ne trouva pas les mots pour le faire. Hayley se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il fut seul, il laissa sortir sa colère en se défoulant sur les meubles.

* * *

Madison attendait Hayley dans sa voiture, garé à Bourbon Street. Lorsque la louve arriva, des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Madison.

-Oui, oui, ça va.

-Tant-mieux, parce qu'on a encore du pain sur la planche. J'ai réussit à détecter Abigail, l'autre fille sacrifié.

-Où elle est?

-Chez Klaus, il l'a eut avant nous.

-L'enfoiré!

-Relax, on a le sort, et on aura bientôt Monique, ça nous donne l'avantage.

Hayley se mit à réfléchir.

-Madison...J'aurais besoin de ton aide. Elijah a été capturé par une sorcière, tu penses pouvoir le retrouver avec un sort de localisation?

-Je pourrais, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. C'est le frère de Klaus, s'il revenait, il serait un obstacle pour nous. Si tu veux mon avis, cette sorcière nous a rendu service.

-Ecoute, je connais Elijah, il n'est pas comme son frère. Il ne mérite pas ça.

-Ce n'est pas notre problème. L'éclipse est prévue pour demain soir, on dois rester concentré sur notre plan.

Elle démarra la voiture, espérant avoir mit fin à la conversation.

-Madison, s'il-te-plait...

La sorcière poussa un soupir résigné.

-Très bien, je retrouverais ton chère originel.

* * *

Le manoir des Lalaurie n'avait pas changé. Le grenier abritait toujours les mêmes instruments de torture que la maîtresse de maison avait laissé derrière elle. Du faux sang avait été ajouté sur certains d'entre eux, pour impressionner les visiteurs.

-Vous ne pouvez pas être Delphine Lalaurie. Dit la jeune guide touristique enfermé dans une cage. Vous...Vous devriez être morte depuis plus d'un siècle!

-144 ans pour être précis. Répondit Delphine. J'ai compté.

-Laissez-moi partir. Supplia la guide. Je ne faisais que mon travail.

Delphine ignora sa demande. Cette femme avait souillé son nom avec ses histoires pour atrier les touristes. Elle utilisait sa notoriété pour s'enrichir.

-Sale garce! Lâcha Marcel. Pourquoi tu respire encore?

-Crois moi, si je pouvais mourir, ça serait avec plaisir. En attendant, je peux bien m'amuser un peu.

Elle prit une grande paire de cisaille et un couteau de boucher.

-Tu vas me le payer. Jura Marcel.

-Je suis parti trop tôt la première fois. Dit Delphine. Il y a tellement de chose que j'aurais voulut faire avec toi. Par exemple...

Elle lui enfonça le couteau dans l'estomac et il cria de douleur, montrant son visage de vampire et ses crocs.

-J'ai toujours voulut avoir une canine de vampire. Continua Delphine.

Elle lui enfonça la cisaille dans la bouche et se mit à lui arracher la dent.

* * *

A son retour des cours, Monique trouva Geneviève assise dans son salon, à l'attendre.

-Qui t'a autorisé à entrer? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

-Il faut qu'on parle. Dit Geneviève. Assis-toi.

Monique prit place sur l'un des fauteuils.

-Je sais ce que tu as fais hier. Dit Geneviève. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'attaquer à Hayley Marshall?

-Elle s'est introduite chez nous. Répondit Monique. Elle le méritait.

Geneviève poussa un soupir désespérée.

-Comment peut-on savoir ce que Hayley nous a volé si cette dernière est morte? De plus, dois-je te rappeler que sa fille est à moitié sorcière? Pour qu'elle soit de notre coté plus tard, il vaut mieux éviter de se mettre sa mère à dos.

-Tiens, je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressait autant à notre cause. Répliqua Monique. Ça n'a pas d'importance, puisque Hayley est morte maintenant.

-Non justement, petite idiote. Elle a été ressuscité par une sorcière de Salem! Tu croyais vraiment que ça serait aussi facile?!

Monique détourna le regard, agacé.

-Et si on parlait de ta petite discussion avec l'esprit vaudou...Papa Legba c'est ça? Pourquoi tu l'a appelé?

-Je lui ai juste demander de nous aider dans notre lutte.

-Tu ne peux pas faire confiances aux Iwa, ils sont dangereux et imprévisibles! S'énerva Geneviève.

Elle prit une profonde inspirations pour reprendre son calme.

-Tu sais, avant j'appréciais ton esprit d'initiative. Mais si tu continue à prendre des décisions pareils sans mon accord, je te ferais bannir du coven. C'est clair?

Sans attendre de réponses, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Moi au moins j'agis! Lança Monique avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte. Qu'est-ce que tu fais toi au juste, à part profiter de ta position?

Geneviève se retourna, indigné.

-Sale petite peste arrogante! Rien ne m'oblige à te tenir au courant de mes plans. Mais puisque tu insiste, sache que je suis sur le point de résoudre tout nos problèmes d'un seul coup.

Son téléphone sonna, c'était Marie Levau. Geneviève quitta la maison avant de lui répondre.

-Salut Marie.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps? S'énerva la vaudou. Pourquoi est-ce que ce connard d'hybride déambule encore en ville?

-On a peur du grand méchant loup? Demanda Geneviève avec un sourire.

-J'ai respecté ma part du marché, sorcière! Tu ferais mieux de respecter la tienne si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je la respecterais.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Monique s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, là où l'attendait la divinité.

-_Pouqwa est-ce qu'on attend encore? _Demanda-t-il. _J'y veux son âme! _

-On ne peut pas agir maintenant. Dit Monique. On dirait que Geneviève a un plan, il vaut mieux attendre de voir ce que c'est.

Il s'approcha d'elle, assez pour l'obliger à se plaquer contre le mur.

-_Attention à toi, p'tite, j'obtiens tijours c'que j'veux._

* * *

Klaus était arrivé devant le salon de coiffure de Marie Levau lorsque son téléphone sonna.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Hayley? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dur.

-Tu as du nouveau sur Elijah et Marcel?

-Je t'ai dis que j'allais m'en occuper, si tu pouvais arrêter de me déranger...

-Je suis en train de t'aider. Madison est en train de lancer un sort de localisation pour les retrouver.

En effet, Madison était à ses cotés, les mains levés au dessus d'une grande carte de la ville, un tas de poudre noire posé au centre. Tandis qu'elle récitait sa formule, la poudre de déplaçait sur la carte à la recherche du vampire originel. Soudain, la ligne qu'elle formait se divisa en plusieurs parties, comme les branches d'un arbres, chacune indiquant un endroit précis. Certaines branches durent même sortir de la carte et continuer leur chemin sur la table en bois.

-Bah tiens, ça c'est nouveau. Commenta Madison. On dirait que ton chérie est à plusieurs endroits à la fois.

-Oh mon dieu! Dit Hayley. Klaus, je crois que la sorcière l'a découpé en plusieurs morceaux...

-Et elle les a éparpiller dans toute la ville. Termina Klaus en serrant des dents.

-Comment on va faire?

-Essayez de trouver Marcel et appelez-moi si vous avez du nouveau.

-Klaus, attend.

Mais il raccrocha et donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte du salon de coiffure. Celle-ci se décrocha de ses gonds et s'envola dans les airs, laissant apparaître l'intérieur du lieux qui était entièrement désert. Klaus voulut y pénétrer, mais se heurta à un mur invisible.

-Marie! Hurla-t-il. Amène-toi ici avant que je ne m'énerve sérieusement.

Il ramassa une pierre du sol et l'envoya contre la fenêtre. La vitre se brisa et le projectile vola à travers la pièce pour aller détruire l'un des mannequins posés sur la table.

-Tu ne trouveras rien ici. Lança une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit Geneviève s'avancer vers lui d'un pas assuré.

-Il faut qu'on parle. Dit-elle. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

-Je n'ai pas le temps Geneviève. J'ai besoin de retrouver ma famille.

-Je sais déjà ça. Et je sais même où il sont.

Klaus se retourna et la considéra du regard, intéressé.

-Comment tu saurais ça?

-Parce que les deux vieilles sont venus me rendre visite au Rousseau il y a deux jours pour me proposer une alliance. Mon rôle était de t'approcher pour te neutraliser.

-Et pourquoi tu me dis ça?

-Parce que je veux mettre un terme à cette guerre entre nous, et que je ne vois pas de meilleure moyen.

-Eh bien, je suis content que tu agisses enfin de manière raisonnable. Dit Klaus. Maintenant dis-moi où ils sont.

-Non. Répondit Geneviève. Hier ta louve porteuse s'est introduite dans notre cimetière, je veux savoir pourquoi.

Klaus réfléchis un instant avant de répondre.

-Elle vous a prit un sort de détournement. Elle a passé un marché avec une sorcière pour vous voler vos pouvoirs.

-Et où est le sort maintenant?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Oh je t'en prie, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans.

-Je t'assure que je n'avais aucune idée des intentions de Hayley avant aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas où est le sort.

-Alors devine

Klaus fit un énorme effort pour ne pas perdre patience.

-Hayley passe beaucoup de temps dans le Bayou avec sa famille, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr qu'elle connaisse. Si le sort est chez Madison, elle doit le garder à l'académie de Miss Robichaux. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

-Tu vois que ce n'étais pas si dur. Dit Geneviève avec un sourire.

Klaus abolit la distance qui les séparait et la prit par la gorge.

-Maintenant dis moi ce que je veux savoir.

Le sourire de Geneviève s'élargit et Klaus senti une douleur aiguë lui traverser le cœur. Il baissa les yeux et vit la lame de Papa Tunde lui pénétrer le corps. Il s'écroula au sol et Geneviève se pencha sur lui.

-Sale menteuse. Cracha-t-il.

-Je ne t'ai dis que la vérité. Dit-elle. Maintenant, tu veux savoir où ils sont? Ils sont dans un énorme pétrin, et toi aussi. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'on a prévue pour vous.

Elle se releva et envoya un message à Marie Levau pour lui confirmer sa réussite.

* * *

La nuit était tombé depuis une heure maintenant en Nouvelle Orléans. Monique avait décidé de passer par le cimetière Lafayette pour se rendre sur la tombe de Cassie, la dernière fille de la Moisson, celle qui attendait encore d'être ressuscité.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Monique en s'adressant à l'inscription sur la tombe. Geneviève n'en a plus pour longtemps. Tu seras bientôt parmi nous Cassie, et nous pourront chasser ces infâmes suceurs de sang de notre ville.

Son attention fut attiré par des bruits étranges provenant de l'autre coté du cimetière. Elle s'approcha de la source sur la pointe des pieds et se cacha derrière une statue pour mieux observer les intrus. Fiona Goode était au bord d'un grand trou creusés par plusieurs hommes qu'elle avait ensorcelé. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, l'un d'eux remonta à la surface avec le corps d'une jeune fille entre les bras et le posa aux pieds de la Suprême.

-Bon travaille. Dit-elle. Maintenant, vous allez partir et oublier tout ça.

Ils s'éloignèrent, la laissant seule. Elle se pencha sur le corps et souffla sur son visage. Aussitôt la jeune fille se réveilla en prenant de grandes bouffés d'airs.

-Qu'est-ce que...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?... Qui êtes vous? Demanda-t-elle, perdue.

Monique se figea sur place lorsqu'elle reconnue la voix. C'était elle...

-Bienvenu parmi les vivants, Davina Claire.


	6. Chapter 6

Monique était le seul espoir des sorcières. Elles avaient besoin d'elle. Elle seule était capable de les guider, elle seule était prête à faire les sacrifices nécessaires pour les mener jusqu'à la victoire. Elle en avait déjà fait tellement.

D'abord, il y avait son père; une enflure de première. Il détestait ce qu'elles étaient. Il essayait d'empêcher sa mère de pratiquer la magie, et il n'y avait pas pire crime que de priver une sorcière de ses pouvoirs. Alors Monique avait prit un oreiller et l'avait étouffé dans son sommeille. Personne n'en sut jamais rien.

Après sa mort et sa résurrection, tout était devenu claire. Les esprits lui avaient parlé. Ils lui avaient expliqué son devoir envers son coven, et les responsabilités qu'elle devait prendre. C'était sa mission, elle devait sauver l'héritage des anciens et éliminer les ennemis des sorcières.

Mais les ennemis étaient aussi à l'intérieur. Sa tante Sophie par exemple. Son hérétique de tante, la non-croyante, celle qui avait empêché le rituel de la Moisson la première fois, celle qui voulait l'éloigner de son destin.

Et puis il y avait aussi Céleste, ou Sabine, peut-importe. Elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle avait la foi, mais tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était son propre intérêt et sa vengeance futile. La garce n'a rien vu venir.

Mais la pire de tous était Davina, sa "meilleure amie". La traîtresse qui s'était allié à Marcel contre ses sœurs. Elle plus que toutes méritait de mourir. Son retour à la vie ne lui faisait pas peur, elle la tuerait à nouveau s'il le fallait. C'était après tout de sa faute si sa mère était morte.

Sa mère, Jane-Anne Deveraux, était une vraie sorcière. Le genre de sorcière dont le coven avait besoin, prête à tout pour la grande cause. Mais Jane-Anne n'était plus là. Agnès et Bastiana non plus. Il ne restait plus que Monique pour rétablir l'ordre naturel des choses.

Et il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne qui se tenait sur son chemin.

* * *

La main de Geneviève pénétra le torse nu de Klaus qui se mit à hurler de douleur. Lorsqu'elle la ressorti, elle tenait la lame ensanglanté de Papa Tunde.

-Tu n'as pas un sentiment de déjà-vue? Dit-elle en souriant.

Encore trop faible pour lui répondre, Klaus se contenta de lui lancer un regard féroce.

-Ça risque d'arriver encore longtemps. Continua Geneviève. Tu vois, la lame permet de te neutraliser, mais tu ne peux pas répondre à nos questions avec ce truc dans le corps. Alors je vais te la retirer et te la remettre aussi longtemps qu'il faudra, jusqu'à ce que tu m'ai dis tout ce que je veux savoir.

-Va du diable! Réussit à articuler Klaus.

-Tu sais que j'avais le béguin pour toi dans mon ancienne vie? Dit Geneviève en changeant radicalement de sujet. J'étais tellement timide bien-sûr, jamais je n'aurais osé t'aborder, mais je rêvais de te rencontrer.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en tira un pieux en bois.

-Mais maintenant, je me rend compte que tu n'es pas si intéressant que ça...

Elle lui enfonça le pieux dans le cœur, lui arrachant un cris de douleur.

-Où est le pieux en chêne blanc? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle.

-Je parle de la seule arme capable de nous débarrasser de toi et d'Elijah. Et par la même occasion de tout les vampires de la ville.

Elle se mit à tourner le pieu dans la plaie encore ouverte, élargissant la blessure. Klaus réussit à trouver la force de bouger ses bras et attrapa Geneviève par les épaules. Il lui mordit le coup avant de le lui briser d'un coup sec.

-Une de moins.

Il se releva difficilement et enjamba le corps de la sorcière pour se diriger vers la sortie. Mais lorsqu'il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, la voix de Geneviève retenti derrière lui.

-Franchement, je me sens insultée là.

Il se retourna et vit son ennemie, debout, remettre sa nuque dans le bon sens avec un craquement sonore. Klaus se jeta sur elle mais elle l'arrêta en lui infligeant une rupture d'anévrisme qui le mit à terre.

-Je suis déjà morte une fois Klaus, ça ne se reproduira plus.

L'hybride perdit connaissance. Geneviève poussa un soupir fatigué.

-J'ai besoin d'un verre. Dit-elle.

* * *

Davina avait les yeux éteints, le regard perdu dans le vide. Assise sur le canapé de Camille, elle n'avait pas dit un mot ni bougé un muscle depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

-Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose? Proposa Camille.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête de gauche à droite.

-D'accord, fais moi signe si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit...

Elle retourna à la cuisine, là où Fiona était attablé, enfumant la petite pièce avec sa cigarette.

-Comment elle va? Demanda-t-elle.

-Elle est en état de choc. Répondit Camille. Elle réagis à peine.

-Bien. Dit Fiona. Au moins comme ça elle ne nous causera pas de problème pour le rituel.

-Je vous demande pardon? S'indigna Camille.

-Eh bien oui, tu crois que je l'ai ressuscité par bonté de cœur? J'ai besoin des filles de la Moisson pour mon rituel.

-Davina a déjà subi beaucoup plus qu'une fille de son age ne devrait. Je ne vous laisserais pas vous servir d'elle encore une fois.

Fiona se redressa et se posta devant Camille.

-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, Mlle la psy.

-Fichez le camp de chez moi, tout de suite.

-Non! Dit une voix derrière eux.

Davina avait quitté son canapé et se tenait maintenant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-C'est bon, Cami. Je veux le faire.

Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Fiona.

-Je veux faire payer les sorcières pour ce qu'elles m'ont fait.

* * *

Bonnie avait passé plusieurs heures de l'autre coté, arpentant chaque recoin du purgatoire à la recherche de la sorcière Qetsiyah. Après avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs d'Ancre et questionné plusieurs fantômes susceptibles de l'avoir vue, elle se retrouva sur une plage au sable fin. Tout était silencieux, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, ni les vagues qui s'écrasaient contre les rochers, ni les mouettes qui volaient au dessus de l'eau, ni même le son de ses propres pas sur le sable.

Devant elle, au pied d'une grande falaise, se trouvait une grotte. Elle y pénétra et s'avança jusqu'à l'extrémité. Un homme était suspendu au plafond par une chaîne, la tête en bas. De profondes entailles était visibles sur son corps. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et reconnu son visage.

-Salut Bonnie. Dit-il.

-Stefan?

-Non, essaie encore.

Elle recula d'un pas.

-Silas... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé?

-C'est la vengeance de Qetsiyah. Et encore, ça c'est rien.

-Mais elle est morte, elle ne devrait plus avoir de pouvoirs de l'Autre Coté.

-Elle a créé l'Autre Coté, elle peut y faire ce qu'elle veut. Même cet endroit n'est pas réel, elle l'a créé.

Bonnie croisa les bras.

-Eh bien moi, je suis l'Ancre de l'Autre Coté, et je veux que tu descende de là-haut.

Aussitôt la chaîne qui le retenait suspendu disparut et il tomba au sol. Bonnie fit un pas en arrière, étonné par ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé qu'elle avait autant d'influence sur ce monde.

Silas se releva douloureusement et s'adossa contre la paroi.

-Maintenant, dis moi où elle est. Ordonna Bonnie.

-Oh, surement pas loin. Elle ne peut pas se passer de moi...Tiens, quand on parle du loup.

Bonnie se retourna brusquement. Tessa venait de pénétrer dans la grotte, le regard noir de colère.

-Encore toi? Dit-elle. Je t'ai ramené à la vie, qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore?

-Papa Legba a demandé après toi. Répondit simplement Bonnie. Il est temps que tu paie pour tes crimes.

Tessa éclata de rire.

-Je ne crois pas, non.

Elle leva la main et le sol se mit à trembler sous leur pieds tandis que le plafond s'écroulait au dessus d'eux. Bonnie leva les mains à son tour et réussit à l'arrêter en l'air, avant de le diriger vers Tessa. Celle-ci le fit disparaître les débris avant d'être touché.

-Pas mal. Commenta-t-elle.

Elle tapa du pied et un grand mur de feu se dressa entre elle et ses deux ennemis, puis les encercla.

-Bonnie...Fit Silas.

-J'essaie de l'éteindre. Cria-t-elle.

Elle réussit à diminuer l'intensité des flammes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne forment plus qu'un petit cercle de feu. Bonnie et Silas regardèrent autour d'eux, à la recherche de Tessa. Soudain, elle apparut devant la jeune femme qui fut soulevé du sol.

-Je vais te renvoyer d'où tu viens. Dit Tessa.

A cet instant, Silas lui fonça dessus et la jeta contre le sol. Bonnie retomba sur ses pieds et profita de la situation pour attraper Tessa par les épaules et disparaître avec elle.

* * *

Geneviève quitta la pièce où se trouvait son prisonnier à l'arrière du Rousseau se plaça au comptoir du bar. A deux mètres d'elle, Monique, qui semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué, discutait avec une autre sorcière.

-Tu as entendu la nouvelle? Disait Monique. A ce qu'il parait, Marie Levau est morte.

-Je croyais qu'elle était immortelle.

-Je sais, elle a passé un marché avec Papa Legba. Il lui donnait la vie éternelle, et une fois par an elle devait lui sacrifier une âme innocente.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Elle n'a pas donné sa dernière offrande à temps.

-Et il l'a tué?

Monique hocha les épaules.

-On plaisante pas avec les esprits vaudou.

Confuse, Geneviève sorti son téléphone et s'éloigna pour appeler Marie. L'épiant de loin, Monique réussit à ensorceler son téléphone. Elle tomba sur le répondeur.

-Et merde! Lâcha-t-elle.

Elle était liée à Marie Levau, si cette dernière avait perdu son immortalité, alors elle aussi. Elle attrapa son manteau, quitta le bar et monta dans sa voiture.

* * *

Lorsque Bonnie rouvrit les yeux, elle était au cimetière Lafayette, tenant toujours fermement le bras de Tessa.

-Sale garce! Dit celle-ci. Si tu crois pouvoir me retenir...

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de retourner à la plage, mais quelque chose bloquait ses pouvoirs. Une ombre passa sur les pierres tombales et Papa Legba apparut. Tessa fit plusieurs pas en arrière, les yeux exorbités par la terreur.

-Non...Non!

Le visage souriant, Legba jubilait comme un enfant le matin de Noël.

-_Qetsiyah! Ça f'sait tillement longtemps que je rêvais d'ci moment._

Il s'avança vers elle à mesure qu'elle reculait.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi espèce de cinglé! Sale clochard dégoûtant...

Lorsqu'il fut assez proche d'elle, il saisit son visages entres ses mains aux longs ongles et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Elle tenta de se libérer, mais il ne la relâcha que lorsque le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. Il laissa alors la sorcière tomber dans le vide.

-Et maintenant? Demanda Bonnie. L'autre Coté n'existera plus?

-_Sa criatrice y morte, alors oui. __  
_

Bonnie hocha doucement la tête et regarda l'horizon.

-_Jy comprend pas. _Dit Legba. _Ti avais la vie éternelle en tant qu'Ancre, mi t'a préféré en finir en détruisant l'outre coté. _

-Essaie de ressentir la douleur que chaque mort qui passe à travers l'ancre. Répondit Bonnie. A quoi sert la vie éternelle si on ne peut pas en profiter?

Legba hocha les épaules d'un geste indifférent.

-_Plaisir de travailler avec toi, Bonnie. _

Et il disparut, la laissant seule dans le cimetière.

* * *

Geneviève retourna au Rousseau et alla directement s'enfermer dans son bureau. Elle était allé à la morgue, elle avait vue le cadavre de Marie Levau. C'était vrai.

Elle devait avoir une discussion avec ce Papa Legba.

Elle sorti de l'un de ses tiroirs une poudre blanche et en versa une poignée sur son bureau, tout en récitant des formules pour l'invoquer. Rien ne se produisit.

-Très bien. Dit-elle.

S'il ne voulait pas venir, elle irait elle-même chez lui. Elle s'allongea sur le sol, les bras en croix, et récita une autre formule plus compliqué. Au bout d'un moment, sa propre image apparut au dessus d'elle.

-Descendum! Dit-elle fermement.

Son reflet pénétra en elle et elle perdit connaissance.

A cet instant, Monique pénétra dans le bureau sur la pointe des pieds, s'agenouilla près de Geneviève et se mit à lancer un sort à son tour. Elle devait se concentrer; c'était une chose d'ensorceler le téléphone de la rousse, ou de changer l'apparence d'un cadavre pour qu'il ressemble à celui de la Reine Vaudou, mais s'en était une autre de bloquer les pouvoirs d'une sorcière aussi puissante.

* * *

Geneviève était revenue au sanatorium où elle travaillait en 1919. Elle était allongé sur un lit à coté de celui de son amie Clara, toutes les deux terrassés par la fièvre. Rebekah les avait contaminé et les avaient fait mettre en quarantaine. Seules, malades et oubliées de touts, tandis qu'à l'extérieur la communauté surnaturel se faisait massacrer par Mikael.

Geneviève se rappela soudain où elle était réellement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle remarqua alors l'homme étrange accoudé au mur, un long sourire satisfait au visage.

-Toi! Dit-elle en se relevant et en faisant face au mettre des lieux. Il faut qu'on parle de Marie Levau. Maintenant!

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de remonter dans le monde des vivants. Mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était encore dans le sanatorium. Papa Legba éclata de rire.

-_Filicitation Mlle Geneviève. _Dit-il. _Vous avi gagné une place en enfer._

-Quoi?!

Elle réessaya de partir, mais rien ne se produit. Ses pouvoirs semblaient refuser de lui obéir.

-_Ça ne marcheras pas. Monique Deveraux s'en y assuré._

-Oh, la sale garce! Cria Geneviève. Attendez! Lança-t-il à Papa Legba qui s'était détourné. C'est une erreur, je ne mérite pas d'être ici!

-_Ils disent tous ça._

-J'aidais les gens dans ma vie humaine. J'étais infirmière, j'ai sauvé des dizaines de vies ici!

-_Votre temps y icoulé, plus moyen de retourner là-haut maintenant. __  
_

Geneviève voulut répliquer, mais elle se mit à tousser et à cracher du sang. Sa toux ne s'arrêtera jamais plus.

* * *

Monique interrompit son sort et se releva, regardant le corps de la rousse se réduire doucement en poussière sur le sol.

Au même moment, au cimetière Lafayette, Claire, la dernière fille de la Moisson, ouvrait les yeux dans son cercueil.

* * *

Sur le chemin vers la cabane d'Eve, Hayley avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de rappeler Klaus, mais l'hybride restait injoignable. La louve craignait le pire.

-Arrête de penser à tes mecs! S'énervas Madison. Tu te rend compte que maintenant que Klaus est hors jeu, même Fiona n'a plus de raison de nous arrêter. Si ça ce n'est pas un signe du destin...

Hayley ne répondit pas et continua son chemin jusqu'à la cabane. Mais lorsqu'elle entra à l'intérieur, l'endroit était entièrement saccagé. Les meubles étaient renversés et les rares bibelots fracassés. Le bébé pleurait dans son berceau et Eve gisait au sol, inconsciente.

-Merde alors. Commenta Madison tendis que Hayley se précipitait vers sa fille.

-C'est surement Geneviève. Dit-elle. Elle sait qu'on a volé le sort de détournement.

-Pitié, dis moi que tu ne l'as pas caché ici.

-Non, bien sûr que non, je...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Misty!

Elle quitta la cabane et se précipita vers la demeure de la sorcière. Elle la trouva agenouillé au sol, pleurant devant les débris d'une vielle radio.

-Misty, tu vas bien? Tu n'es pas blessé?

-Non, mais...ils ont cassés Stevie.

-C'est qui Stevie?

La sorcière se tourna vers elle, outré.

-C'est qui Stevie?! Stevie Nicks bien sûr! La sorcière blanche, mon héroïne. Je ne pourrais plus l'entendre.

-Ah, Ok... Dis, ce livre que j'ai laissé chez toi...

Misty se releva et tira le vieux grimoire de sa poche.

-On a plus beaucoup de temps. Dit Madison en pénétrant dans la maison. Il faut se préparer pour ce soir.

-Je sais. Répondit Hayley. Laisse moi juste cinq minutes, j'ai besoin d'appeler quelqu'un.

* * *

Les sorciers et sorcières de la Nouvelle Orléans s'étaient touts réunis au cimetière Lafayette. Ils étaient habillés en noir tenaient touts entre les mains une bougie. Monique se tenait devant la foule, le vase contenant les cendres de leur défunte aînée entre les mains.

-Mes frères et sœurs. Dit-elle. Nous sommes réunis ici en ce jours pour honorer la mémoire de notre sœur Geneviève, et la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour ce coven.

Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

-Geneviève, de par ses actions et son ultime sacrifice, nous a permis de gagner la guerre. Non seulement le rituel de la Moisson est achevé, mais les Originels sont neutralisés. Ceci est notre chance de reprendre cette ville qui nous appartiens. Ne laissons pas le sacrifice de Geneviève être vain.

Des sorcières dans l'assemblés hochèrent la tête vigoureusement.

-Maintenant que nous sommes à l'apogée de notre puissance, il est temps de frapper, et fort!

Ses paroles furent suivit d'une salve de cris d'approbation.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsque Camille rentra de son service au Rousseau, Davina dormait encore dans son lit. La jeune fille devait être présente au rituel bizarre de Fiona ce soir. Après cela, elle pourrait enfin avoir la vie normale qu'elle a toujours voulut. Du moins c'est ce que Fiona avait promit.

Camille se dirigea vers la cuisine et se mit à préparer le déjeuner lorsque la jeune sorcière se réveilla soudain en poussant un cris de surprise. Camille se précipita vers sa chambre.

-Davina, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

La jeune fille était haletante.

-Appelle Fiona. Dit-elle. Il y a eut du nouveau.

Camille alla s'asseoir au bord du lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-C'est les sorcières...Elles ont achevé la Moisson.

* * *

L'Abattoir, le bar possédé par Marcel, était plein de vampires à cet heure. Diego était attablé et jouait au poker avec ses amis, un verre de Bourbon à la main.

Soudain, tous les verres et les bouteilles explosèrent au même moment, déversant leur contenu sur le comptoir et les tables qui ne t'ardèrent pas à prendre feu.

-C'est quoi cette merde?! Cria l'un des vampires.

-De la magie. Dit Diego alors que le feu se propageait dans le bar. Dehors, tout le monde sort, vite!

Les vampires se précipitèrent ver la sortie. Mais ils furent bloqués par un mur invisible dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte. A l'extérieur, trois sorcières se tenait devant l'établissement, chantant en cœur des formules et incantations. Les vampires essayèrent de briser les fenêtres, mais celles-ci résistèrent à leur force sur-humaine et restèrent en place. Le feu continua à s'étendre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus aucune échappatoire pour eux.

* * *

Klaus avait été attaché à un lit par des cordes enduites d'un mélange de verveine et d'aconit qui lui brûlaient les membres et l'empêchait de se libérer. Monique pénétra la pièce et se saisit d'un scalpel. Sans dire un mot, elle l'utilisa pour ouvrir le torse de l'hybride et, sans faire attention à ses cris de douleur, en retira la lame blanche qui le paralysait de l'intérieur.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas comprit que je ne vous direz rien? Murmura Klaus.

-Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire. Je ne suis pas Geneviève.

Elle posa la lame sur une table et s'approcha du lavabo accroché au mur pour se laver les mains.

-On cas où tu ne le saurais pas, on vient juste d'achever notre Moisson...

Elle se retourna pour voir sa réaction, mais il resta de marbre.

-Quelle importance. Dit-il. Vous allez perdre tout vos pouvoirs d'ici ce soir.

Le visage de Monique se durcit, mais elle préféra l'ignorer et continuer.

-Nous sommes donc capables de lancer des sorts que nous n'avons jamais pu accomplir avant. Et je pensais justement à en tester un sur toi.

Un sourire élargit ses lèvres.

-Un sort de vérité.

Klaus eut un rire septique.

-Tu ne me crois pas? Bientôt tu commencera à déballer tout tes secrets sans même t'en rendre compte.

Elle leva la main vers lui et une douleur aiguë lui transperça la tête.

* * *

A l'académie de Mme Robichaux, Abigail se réveilla du sort de sommeille dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle était enfermé dans l'une des chambres de la maison, les poignets attachés par des chaînes. Elle se sentait plus puissante que d'habitude. D'une simple pensée, elle ouvrit les chaines qui la retenaient prisonnière et quitta la pièce. Elle descendit à l'étage et tomba sur deux sorcières de Salem assises au salon, discutant au sujet de leur coven. L'une d'elles avait les yeux blancs et entourés de cicatrices. C'était sans doute Cordelia, la fille de la Suprême. Abigail s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas assuré.

-Qui êtes vous? Demanda Myrtle Snow en se plaçant devant elle.

Sans prendre la peine de leur répondre, Abigail leva les mains et les fit voler dans les airs.

-Myrtle, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda l'aveugle.

A cet instant, Fiona pénétra dans la pièce et posa sa main sur le visage de la jeune fille. Aussitôt celle-ci retomba dans le coma où elle était quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Quelle teigne ces sorcières ancestrales.

-Mère, que signifie ceci? Demanda Cordelia en retombant au sol.

-Rien, ma chérie. Répondit Fiona. Rien qui ne te concerne en tout cas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu mijote encore, Fiona? Demanda la sorcière rousse d'un ton suspect.

-Ça te tuerais de t'occuper de tes oignons pour une fois, Myrtle Snow?

Elle tourna ensuite son attention vers le corps inconscient d'Abigail.

-On va monter cette petite dans sa chambre. Delphine!

-Elle n'est plus là. Dit Myrtle. Elle a disparut la nuit où la louve nous a attaqué. Elle faisait de si bons soufflés. Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton désolé.

Le téléphone de Fiona se mit à sonner. Elle demanda à Kyle de s'occuper de la jeune fille et s'éloigna pour répondre.

-Allô?

-Fiona, c'est Camille.

-Si c'est pour me dire que les sorcières ont terminés leur Moisson, je le sais déjà.

-Il y a autre chose. Davina a eut...une vision de Klaus.

Fiona prêta une oreille plus attentive. L'hybride était introuvable depuis hier.

-Et...

-Il a été capturé par les sorcières.

Fiona poussa un soupir exaspéré, fatigué de devoir tout gérer elle-même.

-Je m'en occupe.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez le sauver? Demanda Camille, inquiète.

-Comme je l'ai dis: je m'en occupe.

* * *

Le corps de Marcel était couvert de sang. Ses blessures et ses cicatrices tardaient à guérir à mesure que ses forces l'abandonnaient. Même Delphine était fatigué et avait décidé de se concentrer sur la guide touristique.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu diras aux touristes quand je te relâcherais?

La jeune femme, terrorisée, se mit à répéter son texte.

-En plus d'être une femme de la haute société de la Nouvelle Orléans, Mme Lalaurie était aussi une excellente hôte. Ses réceptions et ses dîners étaient très appréciés.

-Et la sale des tortures?

-Il n'y a jamais eut de salle des tortures, le grenier était utilisé pour le stockage. Ces histoires n'étaient que des rumeurs inventés par ses nombreux ennemis pour la discréditer.

-Mme Lalaurie était...

-Mme Lalaurie était une femme en avance sur son temps, une visionnaire incomprise et détesté pour ça.

-Salope narcissique. Marmonna Marcel.

Mme Lalaurie se tourna vers lui, furieuse.

-Je ne fais que corriger les aberrations que raconte cette femme!

-Quitte à être un monstre, tu pourrais au moins l'assumer.

-Oh espèce de sale nègre...

Elle prit un hachoir et se précipita vers lui. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, elle fut projeté en arrière par un nouvel arrivant.

-Rebekah! S'écria Marcel.

-Je suis parti deux moi et c'est déjà le bordel. Dit l'Originelle avec un sourire.

-Toi! Dit Delphine en reculant d'un pas. Comment tu m'as trouvé?

-Tu es d'une prévisibilité désespérante Delphine. Hayley m'a appelé et m'a raconté ce qui se passait ici, pour le reste, j'ai deviné moi-même.

Delphine se releva et se mit à agiter son hachoir dans tout les sens pour éloigner l'Originelle.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi! Cria-t-elle, hystérique. Ne t'approche pas de moi...

Rebekah l'attrapa par les épaules et l'a jeté à travers la pièce. Delphine traversa le mur et se retrouva étendue quatre étages plus bas, au milieu de la rue.

-Rebekah. Dit Marcel. Elle n'est pas morte, elle ne peut pas mourir.

-Je sais. Dit Rebekah en le détachant. J'ai déjà une petite idée sur ce qu'on va faire d'elle, mais d'abord il faut retrouver Klaus et Elijah.

-Je suis tellement content de te revoir.

-Je sais, moi aussi.

* * *

Après une demi-heure de lavage de cerveau, l'esprit de Klaus était faible et embrouillé. Il n'était plus sûr de rien, ni d'où il était, ni avec qui. Monique en profita pour lui poser la question.

-Où est le pieux en chêne blanc?

Il répondit sans réfléchir:

-Je l'ai enterré dans mon ancienne plantation.

Monique eut un sourire satisfait, mais ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle ne voulait pas seulement éliminer les vampires de la Nouvelle Orléans, mais toute leur espèce.

-Où est Rebekah? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

-Je ne sais pas. Dit Klaus. Je lui ai dis de partir loin d'ici.

C'était vrai, il ne pouvait plus mentir maintenant. Elle reprit la lame de Papa Tunde et l'enfonça dans son thorax.

Le téléphone de Monique émit un léger son qui lui signala l'arrivé d'un nouveau message. Hayley avait été localisé. Elle ordonna à deux sorcières de surveiller Klaus et alla retrouver la louve.

Une fois seul avec ses gardes, l'hybride commença à reprendre ses esprits et à se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il venait de donner à l'ennemi tout ce dont il avait besoin pour l'exterminer, ainsi qu'Elijah, Rebekah, Marcel, Caroline, Stefan...Tout les vampires de la terre. Il devait sortir d'ici et régler ça.

Des bruits de talon se firent entendre et Fiona pénétra dans la pièce.

-Qui êtes vous? Demanda l'une des sorcière.

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Répondit l'autre.

Fiona se posta devant eux et les regarda dans les yeux

-Ecoutez moi bien. Dit-il. J'ai eut une longue journée, et une très longue semaine, alors je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à vous supporter. Je vais libérer Klaus Mikaelson, ensuite je vais vous prendre tout vos pouvoirs. En attendant, vous allez sagement vous asseoir, fermer vos gueules et me laisser faire ce que j'ai à faire en paix. Claire?

Hypnotisées, les deux sorcières allèrent prendre place chacune sur une chaise et regardèrent le vide.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Fiona en libérant Klaus de ses liens.

-Je suis en pleine forme. Répondit-il. Excellent timing en passant.

-Ta psy m'a appelé pour me prévenir.

Elle fit rentrer sa main dans le torse de Klaus et en retira la lame.

-Tu peux marcher? Parce qu'il est hors de question que je te porte.

-Laisse moi un moment. Dit l'Hybride en se relevant doucement et en enfilant son T-shirt. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté?

-Rien, ta louve et ma garce ont toujours le sort, mais on réglera ça ce soir. Maintenant que Cassie est revenue, je pourrais le prendre l'intégralité de leurs...

Sa phrase resta en suspend. Son attention avait été attiré par sa main rouge, celle avec laquelle elle avait retiré la lame.

-Pouvoirs. Termina-t-elle enfin.

-Très bien. Dit Klaus. J'ai hâte de tuer cette peste de Monique...

-Je vais aller me laver les mains. Interrompit Fiona qui ne l'écoutait plus. Quand je reviendrais, on pourra partir.

Elle s'éloigna avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, un détail frappa Klaus de plein de fouet: Il y avait un lavabo accroché au mur, pourquoi avait-t-elle besoin de quitter la pièce? Il se rappela alors la façon dont elle regardait sa main pleine de sang...Pleine de _son_ sang.

Il se leva et marcha aussi vite qu'il put jusqu'à la porte.

-FIONA! Hurla-t-il.

* * *

Elle avait le sang de Klaus dans ces veines, seulement quelques gouttes, mais ça devrait suffire. Elle devait juste agir vite, et ne pas rater son coup.

Une fois revenue à l'académie, elle descendit à la cave, là où Cordelia fabriquait ses potions, et avala le poison le plus mortel qu'elle trouva. Alors que son corps commençait à faiblir, et se rappela avec un sourire que sa mort prématuré permettra à la nouvelle Suprême de s'épanouir. Au finale, elle donnait à ce coven exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

* * *

Bonnie était adossé à sa voiture, des larmes perlant au coin des ses yeux. L'Autre Coté implosait. En seulement quelques heures, elle avait vu des centaines de fantôme trouver la paix... ou tomber dans ce vide noir qu'était l'antre de Papa Legba. Ça sera bientôt son tour, elle ne fera pas exception. Elle pensa à appeler ses amis à Mystic Falls, mais le voulait-elle vraiment? Avec sa mère qui l'avait abandonné et son père qui était toujours absent, elle avait prit l'habitude de souffrir en silence dans son coin plutôt que d'aller chercher le réconfort chez les autres.

Mais ils méritaient de savoir. Jeremy, Elena, Caroline, Matt. Ils l'avaient déjà perdu une fois, sans parler d'Alaric, de Vickie, de Lexi, et de tout ces êtres chers qu'ils ne pourront jamais revoir.

Elle se décida enfin à sortir son téléphone et à composer un numéro. Elle s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton d'appelle lorsqu'elle senti une vague de puissance l'envahir. Elle n'avait plus ressenti cela depuis sa mort. Serait-il possible que ses pouvoirs soit revenus? Mais pourquoi maintenant?

Une idée lui traversa la tête. Elle lâcha son téléphone et se précipita dans le bayou, là où elle avait enterré son corps trois jours plus tôt. Elle s'agenouilla devant le morceau de terre, posa ses mains dessus et se mit à réciter l'incantation. Elle pouvait presque sentir son cadavre se recomposer, reprendre ses couleurs, reprendre vie. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle regarda une dernière fois son corps d'Ancre, avant d'être aspiré par la terre.


	8. Chapter 8

Le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher sur le bayou, colorant l'eau marécageuse d'une teinte orange. Nan s'avançait parmi les arbres d'un pas décidé, suivis de près par Zoe et Madison.

-Où est-ce qu'on va? S'énerva Madison. J'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries.

-Par ici! Lança Nan.

-Tu peux au moins nous dire pourquoi j'ai du abîmer mes chaussures toutes neufs dans ce marécage dégueu?

-Il y a quelqu'un ici. Dit la translucide en indiquant un morceau de terre. Je peux l'entendre.

Zoe et Madison échangèrent un regard, puis elles tendirent la main vers le sol qui commença à creuser tout seul. Au bout d'un moment, une main réussit à sortir de la terre. Aussitôt Zoe la saisit et en sorti une jeune fille nue à la peau métissé.

-Merde, mais t'es qui toi? Demanda Madison.

* * *

Cordelia pénétra dans sa chambre et posa sa canne contre le mur, mais la rattrapa aussitôt et la serra contre elle. Elle sentait une présence dans la pièce.

-Qui est là? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est moi, Delia. Dit la voix de sa mère.

-Mère...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je suis venue dire au revoir.

Cordelia entendit les talons de Fiona claquer au sol et s'approcher d'elle.

-Au revoir? Pourquoi?

Fiona la serrer dans ses bras, et Cordelia put tout voir. Elle vit Fiona se présenter dans la demeure de Klaus Mikaelson et lui proposer ce marché, elle la vit déterrer la tombe d'une jeune fille pour la ramener à la vie. Elle la vit prendre le sang de Klaus, puis se précipiter à l'académie et avaler le poison mortel.

-Oh mon dieu! Cria-t-elle en lâchant sa mère. Tu... Tu es morte!

-Je me transforme en vampire. Dit Fiona. Je suis désolé Delia, mais je ne suis pas encore prête à partir.

Des larmes apparurent sur les yeux blancs de Cordelia.

-Maintenant que je suis morte, la nouvelle Suprême va apparaître. Tu dois être prête à la guider dans sa tâche.

-Et toi?

-Je ne peux pas rester. J'ai arnaqué Klaus, il doit surement être furieux à l'heure qu'il est. En plus, j'ai besoin de sang pour achever ma transformation, et bientôt je ne pourrais plus me contrôler. Tu n'es plus en sécurité avec moi.

-Alors...Tu vas me laisser à nouveau.

Fiona l'attrapa par les épaules, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux aussi.

-Je sais que j'ai été une très mauvaise Suprême, et une encore plus mauvaise mère. Et pourtant, de toutes les choses que j'ai pu faire dans ma longue vie, tu est celle dont je suis le plus fier. Tu es forte, Cordelia, tu as un potentiel énorme, même si tu ne t'en rend pas compte. Tu as réussis à diriger ce coven alors que je l'avais abandonner. Et j'aimerais pouvoir dire que c'est moi qui t'ai faite ainsi, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu t'es toujours débrouillé sans moi, et tu continueras encore.

Cordelia laissa échappé un sanglot étouffé tandis que Fiona s'éloignait.

-Mère! Appela-t-elle.

-Oui?

-Viens me rendre visite de temps en temps.

Fiona eut un léger sourire.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, j'aimerais beaucoup.

Et elle disparut. Cordelia resta seule un moment, pleurant en silence dans le noir, jusqu'à ce que Myrtle vienne la voir.

-Delia, il faut que tu descende en bas, c'est important.

L'aveugle se fit guider jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé, là où les trois jeunes sorcières étaient réunis. La jeune fille qu'elles avaient déterré était assisse sur le canapé, une couverture lui couvrant le corps, encore en état de choc. Cordelia senti sa présence et réussit à la voir à travers les yeux de Myrtle.

-Qui-est-ce? Demanda-t-elle.

-Nan l'a trouvé dans le bayou. Expliqua Zoe. Elle était enterré vivante.

-Elle s'appelle Bonnie. Précisa Nan. Et...Je crois que c'est notre nouvelle Suprême.

* * *

Deux sorciers avaient été envoyés par Monique pour récupérer le pieux en chêne blanc. Chacun armé d'une pelle, ils lancèrent ensemble un sort qui leur permit de localiser l'emplacement de l'arme, puis commencèrent à creuser. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque la pelle de l'un d'eux heurta quelque chose de dur. Ils échangèrent un sourire.

-On va enfin pouvoir débarrasser le monde de ces vampires. Dit l'un d'eux.

-Bah voyons. Dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent en même temps. Klaus venait d'apparaître sans faire un bruit.

-Vous savez, le plus gros problème avec vous, les sorciers -en plus du fait que vous êtes incroyablement casse-couille- C'est que qu'il faut toujours que vous vous preniez pour Dieu.

Les sorciers levèrent la main pour lui infliger une rupture d'anévrisme, mais Klaus surmonta sa douleur et se déplaça derrière eux. Il donna un coup de pied dans la jambe de l'un d'eux, qui se brisa en un craquement sonore, avant de lui arracher la tête. Il enfonça ensuite ses crocs dans la gorge de l'autre jusqu'à le vider de son sang.

-Bon sang qu'est-ce que j'en avais besoin! Dit-il en laissant tomber le cadavre au sol.

* * *

Un silence suivit la déclaration de Nan, rapidement brisé par Madison.

-C'est une blague? Dit-elle.

-Comment peut-tu en être sûre? Demanda Cordelia.

-Elle est puissante, elle a pleins de pouvoirs. Répondit Nan. Et elle s'est ramené à la vie toute seule!

-Moi aussi je suis revenue à la vie. Rappela Madison.

-Misty t'a ramené à la vie. Rectifia Zoe.

Cordelia s'avança à l'aveuglette en direction de Bonnie, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Et les visions recommencèrent.

-_D'après Grand-Mère, je suis la descendante des sorcières de Salem. _

_-Ton Expression te consume de l'intérieur Bonnie! Cria Silas_

_-Il faut que je ramène Jeremy à la vie, c'était le plan. J'ai les esprits, j'ai l'Expression, et j'ai les Ténèbres..._

_Elle s'écroula au sol. _

_-Bonnie, non! tu ne peux pas être morte! _

_-Tu es l'Ancre de l'Autre Coté. __Disait Tessa. _Tu sentira chaque mort passer à travers toi. Ça fera un mal de chien. 

_-Je peux t'aider à creuser un trou. Dit Misty Ton corps est dans un état trop avancé de décomposition, je te peux rien faire pour toi._

_ Elle s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton d'appel lorsqu'elle senti une vague de puissance l'envahir. Elle n'avait plus ressenti cela depuis sa mort. Serait-il possible que ses pouvoirs soit revenus? Mais pourquoi maintenant? _

_Elle pouvait presque sentir son cadavre se recomposer, reprendre ses couleurs, reprendre vie. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle regarda une dernière fois son corps d'Ancre, avant d'être aspiré par la terre. _

Cordelia lâcha son emprise et tomba en arrière, haletante.

-Tu as du enduré tout ça, seule. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle se releva doucement et déclara d'une voix égale:

-Fiona Goode est morte. Ses pouvoirs ont donc été transmis à son successeur. Cette jeune fille a retrouvé ses pouvoirs peu de temps après la mort de Fiona. Il se peut qu'elle soit notre prochaine Suprême en effet.

-Bah ça, ça me ferait mal. Interrompit Madison d'un ton ferme. Parce que c'est moi la prochaine Suprême.

-Ça tu n'en sais rien. Dit Zoe.

-Mes pouvoirs deviennent de plus en plus puissants! Je suis plus forte que toutes les sorcières de ce coven! Cette garce vient juste de débarquer de je ne sais quel trou paumé et elle veut me prendre ma place?!

-Ça suffit! Coupa Cordelia. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir: Les Sept Merveilles. Et puisque vous êtes toutes les deux susceptibles d'être Suprême, vous passerez le teste toutes les deux. Vos épreuves commenceront demain matin à sept heure.

-Très bien. Dit Madison.

Et elle quitta la maison en claquant la porte.

Bonnie se décida enfin à parler:

-C'est quoi une Suprême?

* * *

Monique arriva au cimetière Lafayette à la tombé de la nuit. Une poignée de sorciers et sorcières s'y étaient regroupé. Hayley était au centre du groupe, les poignets liées par des cordes.

-Bon, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Dit-elle. J'ai une espèce à exterminer et une ville à reprendre. Si tu me disais dès maintenant où tu as caché le sort?

-Va au diable, connasse de psychopathe tarée...

Elle ne put finir le déluge d'insultes qui lui venaient à la bouche, Monique leva la main et la projeta s'écraser contre le mur.

-Où est le sort? Demanda-t-elle.

Hayley eut à peine le temps de se relever que son corps se souleva à nouveau pour se cogner contre un mausolée. Les cordes qui retenaient les mains de la louve se déchirèrent et elle en profita pour sauter sur la sorcière la plus proche et lui briser la nuque. Mais sa voisine lui infligea une rupture d'anévrisme qui la mit à genoux et l'empêcha de bouger.

-On dirait que tout le monde s'est donné le mot pour me taper sur les nerfs aujourd'hui. Dit Monique.

-Monique, derrière toi! Cria l'une des sorcières.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Madison lui donna un coup de brique au front qui l'assomma.

-Pauvre conne. Dit-elle entre ses dents.

Avant que les autres sorciers ne puissent agir, ils furent soulevés du sol et leur nuque se brisa. Hayley regarda leurs corps tomber à ses pieds.

-C'est toi qui a fais ça? S'étonna-t-elle.

-J'ai eut un peu d'aide. Sourit Madison.

Hayley se retourna et remarqua alors la présence d'une jeune fille derrière elle.

-Davina? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je sais ce que vous voulez faire. Répondit Davina. Je veux aider.

-Elle travaillait avec Fiona. Expliqua Madison. Maintenant que la garce est hors-jeu, elle est dans notre équipe.

Elles quittèrent le cimetière et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Madison. Celle-ci sorti une cigarette de sa poche et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour l'allumer.

-On a un problème. Tu connais une fille qui s'appelle Bonnie Bennett?

-Oui, elle était à Mystic Falls. Répondit Hayley. Elle est morte, non?

-Eh bien elle est revenue, et tout le monde est persuadé que c'est la prochaine Suprême. Il faut qu'on s'en débarasse avant le test des Sept Merveilles.

-Quoi? Non! Je ne veux pas la tuer.

Madison la regarda d'un air surpris.

-Tiens, je ne savais pas que vous étiez des BFF.

-Madison, je suis morte...

-Moi aussi je te rappelle.

-Toi tu n'es pas allé en enfer, moi oui. Et je ne veux plus y retourner. On s'en tiens au plan.

Madison poussa un soupir.

-Très bien, mais il faut agir ce soir. Je dois être capable d'accomplir les Sept Merveilles demain.

-Il nous faut encore les trois autres filles de la Moisson. Dit Davina.

-En fait, Fiona m'a laissé un petit cadeau en partant. Répondit Madison avec un sourire.

Elle ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture, découvrant le corps inconscient d'Abigail.

* * *

Après avoir fermé son salon de coiffure, Marie Levau descendit au sous-sol pour pratiquer. Un jeune homme était venu la voir plus tôt dans la journée pour lui demander de l'aide. Il avait été accusé à tord d'un meurtre commis par un vampire et son procès était dans deux jours.

Marie s'agenouilla devant son autel et attrapa deux piments extrêmement forts qu'elle mit dans sa bouche. Ignorant la brûlure qu'ils infligeaient à sa langue, elle resta agenouillé pendant plusieurs minutes. Les dieux vaudou aimaient la souffrance de leurs fidèles, si elle résistait à la douleur, ils lui donneront la force nécessaire pour accomplir sa tâche.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se releva, cracha les piments et vida une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Elle entendit alors des bruits de courant d'air derrière elle, comme lorsqu'un vampire se déplace à grande vitesse. Elle se retourna, mais le sous-sol était vide.

-Qui va là? Demanda-t-elle. Montrez-vous!

Elle avait retiré le sort qui empêchait les vampires d'entrer, croyant s'être débarrassé d'eux après son marché avec Geneviève.

-Bouh! Fit une voix derrière elle.

Marcel et Rebekah venaient d'apparaître à quelques mètres d'elle, les crocs à l'air.

-Encore toi! Dit-elle à l'adresse de Marcel. Je te croyais mort.

-Tu connais Delphine pourtant, toujours à jouer avec la nourriture avant de la manger.

-Oh je vais vous faire regretter d'être revenu. Dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les ré-ouvrit, ses pupilles avaient disparus, laissant à la place un grand vide blanc et brumeux. Elle poussa un cris aiguë en agitant la langue et Rebekah commença à perdre le contrôle de son corps. Elle se tourna vers Marcel et enfonça la main dans son torse.

-Marcel, va-t-en. Cria-t-elle. Je ne peux pas me contrôler, je vais t'arracher le cœur.

Alors que les mains de l'originelle s'approchaient de l'organe vitale, Marcel attrapa un couteau de rituel posé sur la table et l'envoya en direction de la reine vaudou. L'arme s'enfonça dans son œil droit et le sort fut brisé.

-Oh espèce de...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Rebekah fonça vers elle et lui brisa la nuque.

-Toujours la même cette salope. Dit-elle.

-Tu sais que t'es canon quand tu t'énerve?

-Marcel! Ce n'est pas le moment, il faut qu'on retrouve Elijah.

A cet instant, une voix retenti dans la pièce, appelant son nom.

-C'est lui! Dit Rebekah en regardant autour d'elle. Où est-ce qu'il est?

-Je crois que ça venait de là. Dit Marcel en indiquant un coffre posé sur une étagère.

-Oh merde...

Elle s'approcha doucement du coffre, le posa sur une table, puis releva son couvercle. Elle fit un pas en arrière en poussant cris d'horreur lorsqu'elle découvrit son contenu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça en a l'air. Assura la tête d'Elijah à l'intérieur.

* * *

Alors que Madison et Davina terminaient les préparatifs pour leur plan, Hayley en profita pour passer par le Bayou. Elle pénétra dans la maison de Misty, son bébé dans les bras, et trouva la sorcière des Marais devant sa cuisinière.

-Salut! Lança-t-elle en voyant la louve entrer. Tu restes pour dîner?

-Non désolé, il faut que je fasse un truc vraiment important ce soir. Dit-elle. Je voulais juste passer pour te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi. Et...t'offrir ça.

De sa main libre, elle sorti de sa poche un Ipod de couleur rouge.

-Je l'ai volé à Klaus. Dit-elle. Ne le dis à personne, mais c'est un grand fan de Stevie Nicks.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Misty et elle se précipita pour prendre Hayley dans ses bras.

-Merci, merci! Dit-elle en allumant l'appareille.

La voix de Stevie retentit alors dans la pièce.

_Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night_

_And wouldn't you love to love her?_

_Takes to the sky like a bird in flight_

_And who will be her lover? _

-Stevie Nicks a écrit cette chanson seulement dix minutes après avoir entendu le prénom Rhiannon. Dit Misty, toute excité.

Hayley lança un regard au bébé, qui agitait joyeusement des bras.

-C'est un jolie prénom. Fit-elle.

* * *

Lorsque Delphine se réveilla, elle était allongé dans un énorme coffre, les mains et les chevilles attachés. A coté d'elle se trouvait son ennemie jurée, Marie Levau, également attaché.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

-Oh ferme la Lalaurie. Ferme la. Marmonna Marie.

-Qui a osé me faire ça! Cria Delphine.

Rebekah et Marcel apparurent dans son champ de vision.

-Vous deux êtes plutôt dur à tuer. Dit Marcel. On a du trouver un moyen plus efficaces de se débarrasser de vous.

-Vous serrez enterré ensembles pour l'éternité. Termina Rebekah.

-Quoi?! Non, non, non! Je ne veux pas être enterré avec cette négresse moi!

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute! Cria Marie.

-Ma faute?! C'est toi qui a énervé les Originels au départ!

-Si tu avais tué Marcel dès le début on en serait pas là!

-Tu m'avais dis que Rebekah était partie! Oh, ça m'apprendra à faire confiance à quelqu'un de ta race!

-Oh tu vas fermer ta grosse gueule enfariné...

Avec ses mains liées, Marie lui donna un coup de poing au milieu du visage, auquel Delphine répondit par un coup de tête. Marie l'attrapa par les cheveux et commença à la cogner aux parois du coffre, tendit que Delphine essayait de lui mordre la main. Le coffre continua à trembler sous l'assaut de leurs coups lorsque Marcel et Rebekah le mirent en terre.

-Maintenant elles ont toute l'éternité pour régler leurs comptes

* * *

Klaus faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, incapable de se calmer. La tête d'Elijah était posé sur la cheminé, regardant son frère d'un air ennuyé.

-Niklaus, pour l'amour du ciel, veux-tu arrêter? Tu me donne le vertige.

-Cette vielle garce s'est joué de moi. J'étais prêt à respecter mon marché, et à la première occasion cette salope de sorcière me prend mon sang et s'enfuit. Oh si je l'attrape...

-Oublie Fiona Goode un moment s'il-te-plait. Nous avons de plus gros problèmes à gérer. Comme Hayley par exemple.

-Ta dulcinée est décidé à aider Madison Montgomery. Et tu la connais, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête... Sans mauvais jeux de mots grand-frère frère.

Rebekah et Marcel pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

-On s'est débarrassé des deux vieilles. Dit Rebekah. Et maintenant?

-Les sorcières sont plus puissantes que jamais. Dit Klaus. Et mon plan pour les arrêter s'est envolé.

-Si j'avais mon corps j'aurais put aider. Se lamenta Elijah.

-J'ai envoyé mes hommes pour chercher les autres morceaux. Dit Marcel. Mais avec les sorcières à chaque coin de rue, ça ne rend pas la tâche facile. On se fait littéralement exterminer.

-La situation est délicate. Dit Klaus. Mais il faut garder la tête sur les épaules et trouver un plan...Et encore une fois Elijah, ce jeux de mot était totalement involontaire. Ajouta-t-il en riant à l'adresse de la tête de son frère.

A cet instant, Hayley pénétra la pièce.

-On dirait que jusque là vos super plan ont tous virés à la catastrophe.

Les vampires présents dans la pièces se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement. Rebekah et Hayley échangèrent un sourire complice.

-Où est-ce que tu étais passé toi? Demanda Klaus.

-J'étais avec Rhiannon.

-Rhiaquoi?

-Rhiannon, c'est le nom de ta fille.

-Et qui en a décidé ainsi?

-Moi. Ça te plait pas?

-Non, je déteste.

-Tu t'y habitueras. Et puis si c'était un garçon, je l'aurais appelé Tyler.

Son attention fut alors attiré par la tête d'Elijah au dessus de la cheminé.

-Oh mon dieu...

-Je vais bien. Assura Elijah.

-Madison a lancé un sort de localisation. Dit Hayley. J'ai une carte de la ville avec l'emplacement de toutes les parties d'Elijah marquées.

-Excellent, ça nous fera un problème en moins. S'exclama Klaus. Donne la nous.

-Je le ferais, mais d'abord il faut qu'on parle de ma famille.

Un long silence gêné suivit sa déclaration. Elijah fut le premier à le rompre.

-Ecoute, Hayley, nous comprenons que tu veuille sauver ta famille, nous ne cherchons pas à t'en empêcher. Mais Madison Montgomery est une jeune fille imprévisible. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser avoir autant de pouvoir sachant qu'elle pourrait se retourner contre nous.

-Allô! Les sorcières ancestrales sont déjà contre vous. Elles vous détestent, Monique Deveraux m'a elle même dit qu'elle voulait exterminer votre espèce. Et devinez qui est sur le point de devenir la Suprême des sorcières de Salem? Bonnie Bennett, encore quelqu'un qui vous déteste. Madison n'a aucune raison d'être contre vous pour l'instant. En fait, si vous partez du bon pied, vous pourriez devenir alliés plus tard. Alors considérant votre situation actuelle, je dirais que votre meilleure option serez de l'aider.

Klaus et Elijah échangèrent un regard.

-Je suis d'accord avec Hayley sur ce coup. Intervint Rebekah.

-Bien, qu'est-ce que vous voulez de nous au juste? Demanda Elijah.

-Maintenant que les sorcières sont plus puissantes que jamais, il faut amener les 4 filles de la Moisson au rituel. On a déjà Abigail et Davina, mais les deux autres sont plutôt dur à avoir.

-Dur pour vous ou pour nous? Demanda Klaus avec un sourire espiègle.


	9. Chapter 9

Le coup de Madison avait laissé une vilaine cicatrice sur la tempe de Monique. Cassie lui nettoyait sa plaie lorsque son téléphone sonna.

-Allô?

-Monique...C'est Abby. Dit la voix pleurante d'Abigail. Ils m'ont kidnappés. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient me tuer...

-Où est-ce que tu es maintenant? Demanda Monique d'un ton ferme.

-A l'église Ste Anne.

-On arrive.

Elle et Cassie se levèrent d'un bond et choisir cinq autres puissantes sorcières, puis se dirigèrent toutes vers l'église. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant l'établissement, elles furent attaqués par des vampires, mais n'eurent aucun mal à les repousser. Monique fit apparaître un feu qui se propagea sur la route et brûla leurs ennemis déjà à terre. Un cris aiguë se fit entendre.

-Elle est à l'intérieur. Dit-elle. Allons-y.

Elles pénétrèrent dans la nef en faisait voler la porte de ses gonds. Klaus et Rebekah les attendaient au fond.

-Où elle est? Demanda Monique.

-Tu n'aurais pas du venir. Dit Klaus. Je te croyais vraiment plus maline.

Monique et Claire lancèrent un sort en même temps et Klaus fut transpercé par une atroce douleur à la tête. Rebekah fonça vers eux, mais trois autres sorcières la plaquèrent contre le mur et l'immobilisèrent. Klaus réussit à se saisit d'un crucifix et l'envoya se loger dans le crâne de l'une d'elles. Le sort fut brisé et Rebekah réussit à se déplacer jusqu'à elles et à leur arracher le cœur, mais les deux restantes utilisèrent leur télékinésie pour lui briser la nuque. Pendant ce temps, Monique et Claire avait intensifié l'anévrisme de Klaus, jusqu'à le mettre à terre.

-Stop! Cria Marcel en apparaissant devant la porte.

Abigail était dans ses bras, inconsciente.

-Vous la voulez? Venez la chercher.

Et il disparut.

* * *

Au cimetière, Madison et Hayley attendaient tandis que Davina traçais un large cercle de craie au sol.

-Tu pourrais te dépêcher un peu? S'impatienta Madison.

-J'irais plus vite avec un peu d'aide. Répliqua Davina.

-Je ne peux pas t'aider, connasse, je dois garder mes forces pour le sort de détournement.

A cet instant, Marcel arriva et déposa Abigail à leur pieds.

-Elles arrivent. Dit-il.

-J'ai bientôt finit. Lança Davina.

-Il faut les retenir. Dit Hayley en contournant un mausolée.

Elle apparut derrière les sorcières et sauta sur l'une d'elles pour lui briser la nuque. Marcel apparut à ses cotés et arracha le cœur à la dernière. Il ne restait plus que Monique et Claire. Avant qu'elles ne puissent passer à l'attaque, Klaus apparut et donna une gifle à Monique. Celle-ci fit un vol plané et tomba au pieds de Davina.

-Monique! Cria Claire.

Elle se précipita vers elle et l'aida à se relever. Lorsqu'elle essayèrent de retourner au combat, elles furent bloqués par une barrière invisible. Monique remarqua alors le cercle tracé par la craie au sol, entourés de symboles runiques.

-Non...C'est un piège!

Elle essaya de briser la barrière invisible, mais sans succès.

-Ça ne sert à rien pouffiasse. Dit Madison. Le cercle bloque tes pouvoirs.

-Je te tuerais de mes propres mains! Cria Monique.

-Sans magie? J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Marcel attrapa Abigail et la lança dans le cercle. Madison attendit qu'elle se réveille pour commencer le sort. Au dessus de leur têtes, la Lune s'éclipsa, plongeant le cimetière dans l'obscurité. Alors que Madison récitait une formule longue et compliqué, une lumière blanche traversa le corps d'Abigail, la première fille à avoir été sacrifié. Cette lumière la quitta ensuite pour passer à travers Cassie, la deuxième sacrifiée, puis à travers Monique...

-Non...NON!

Lorsqu'elle arriva jusqu'à Davina, celle-ci tendis la main et réussit à attraper celle de Madison. La lumière passa alors d'un bras à l'autre, pour ensuite se propager dans le corps de Madison. La Lune réapparut dans le ciel.

Un long silence se répandit dans le cimetière. Madison contemplait ses mains comme si elle les voyaient pour la première fois.

-Alors? Ça a marché? Demanda Rebekah.

-Oh oui...

Madison leva les mains et Abigail et Clair furent toutes les deux soulevés du sol. Alors qu'elles se débattaient inutilement, leurs corps s'enflammèrent dans les airs. Davina attrapa Monique par le bras et s'enfuit avec elle. Madison fit alors apparaître une traînée de flammes qui les suivit jusqu'à la sortie du cimetière.

-Non, lâche moi! Criait Monique tandis que Davina l'obligeait à la suivre. Je vais tuer cette salope! Je vais la tuer à main nue! Je lui arracherais les yeux et je les lui ferais avaler...

Les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent du cimetière. Madison ferma les yeux et les quatre vampires présents tombèrent à terre en se tordant de douleur.

-Madison, arrête ça! Cria Hayley.

-Oh, mais relax! C'était juste un petit teste.

Elle arrêta son sort et les vampires perdirent connaissance. Elle enjamba les restes calcinés des jeunes filles et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Tu viens Hayley? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, on a encore une malédiction à briser.

* * *

Alors que Monique continuait à se débattre pour retourner au cimetière, Davina la retourna avec force et la gifla.

-Réveille toi Monique! C'est trop tard, elle a détourné nos pouvoirs. Bientôt nous n'auront plus de magie du tout.

En effet, elles commençaient déjà à sentir leur puissance diminuer.

-C'est de ta faute! Cria Monique en pointant vers elle un doigt accusateur. Tu les a aidé. Tu nous as trahis à nouveau!

-Vous le méritiez. Dit Davina. Tu m'as tué, et ses salopes t'ont laissé faire.

-Et maintenant quoi?! Tu vas enfin pouvoir revenir à ta misérable petite vie d'humaine?

-Oui. Répondit Davina avec un sourire. Je suis enfin normale.

-Est-ce que tu as pensé aux autres sorcières de la ville?

Elle hocha les épaules.

-Celle qui ont un peu de bon sens ficheront le camp avant que ça ne dégénère. Les autres se feront massacré.

-Non! Dit Monique d'un ton ferme. Je vais trouver un moyen de nous rendre nos pouvoirs. Et quand je le ferais, tu payeras pour ta trahison.

Et elle s'éloigna.

* * *

Dans le Bayou, Hayley et Madison suivirent Eve jusqu'au bord d'un marécage éclairé par la Lune.

-Y'a personne. Fit remarquer Madison.

-Je le rencontre ici tout les soirs, il viendra. Assura Eve.

A cet instant, un loup apparut de derrière un arbre et s'avança vers eux. Hayley le reconnue et ses lèvres s'élargirent en un sourire.

-Jackson!

-C'est l'heure. Dit simplement Eve.

Jackson hocha légèrement la tête, puis la rejeta en arrière et poussa un long hurlement qui résonna à travers le Bayou. Bientôt, un nouveau loup les rejoint, puis un autre, et un autre...Jusqu'à ce que la meute au complet soit présente.

-Tu est prête? Demanda Hayley.

Pour toute réponse, Madison ferma les yeux et leva les bras en l'air. Le sol sous leur pied se mit à trembler et un vent violent souffla sur le bayou, obligeant Hayley et Eve à fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'elles les rouvrirent, ce n'était plus une centaine de loup qui se tenaient devant elles, mais une centaine d'humains. Ils contemplaient leurs membres avec admiration. Certains levaient constamment les yeux au ciel, pour vérifier que ce n'était pas la pleine lune. La malédiction était définitivement brisée.

Hayley se précipita vers Jackson et lui sauta au cou. Lorsqu'elle le relâcha, elle se rendit compte que les autres loup-garou s'étaient tous agenouillés devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je te l'ai dis, tu es de famille royal. Répondit Jackson. Et vu que tu nous as sauvé de la malédiction, j'imagine que tu es notre reine maintenant.

Hayley regarda la foule à genou devant elle, les yeux rond comme des soucoupes.

-Bien. Interrompit Madison. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, moi aussi je dois mettre mon coven à genoux.

-Merci Madison. Dit Hayle. Et bonne chance pour demain.

La sorcière s'éloigna d'un pas assuré vers l'académie. Demain, elle sera la Suprême.

* * *

Cordelia fit descendre Bonnie à son sous-sol. Elle lui avait expliqué que son académie était un refuge pour jeunes sorcières, un endroit où elles apprenaient à utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Elle lui avait également expliqué que dans chaque génération apparaissait ce que l'on appelle une Suprême, une sorcière qui possède tout les pouvoirs. A chaque fois qu'une nouvelle Suprême commençait à fleurir, l'ancienne commençait à périr pour lui céder ses pouvoirs.

Bonnie était peut-être cette nouvelle Suprême. Après tout, elle avait souvent accompli des prouesses pour sauver ses amis à Mystic Falls.

-Bien. Dit Cordelia en posant un pot de fleurs mortes sur la table. Montre moi un peu ce que tu sais faire.

Avec un sourire confiant, Bonnie posa délicatement ses mains sur les fleurs et se mit à réciter une incantation. Au bout de quelques secondes, les pétales desséchés se relevèrent et reprirent leur couleur rouge éclatante.

-Pas mal du tout. Commenta Cordelia en faisant passer ses doigts dessus.

-J'ai appris à faire ça il y au mois deux ans. Dit Bonnie. La magie, c'est comme le vélo en fait.

Cordelia tourna vers elle ses yeux aveugles.

-Tu as du apprendre le plus important par toi même. Fit-elle. Tu as du te sentir tellement seule.

Bonnie baissa les yeux.

-Au début, il y avait ma grand-mère, c'était une sorcière elle aussi, elle m'a aidé à commencer. Mais ensuite elle est morte en lançant un sort et... J'avoue que sans elle j'ai fait quelques bourdes.

Elle pensa intérieurement que si elle avait découvert cette école plus tôt, elle aurait put éviter certaines erreurs. Peut-être n'aurait elle pas sombré dans la magie noir ou l'Expression, peut-être les esprits ne se seraient pas attaqué à sa grand-mère pour la punir... Peut-être ne serait-elle jamais morte. Cordelia sembla deviner sa pensée.

-Ecoute Bonnie, même si tu n'es pas la nouvelle Suprême, tu seras toujours bienvenue ici. C'est ton nouveau chez toi. Tu es peut-être talentueuse mais tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Bonnie sourit et prit Cordelia dans ses bras. Elle sentait qu'elle avait enfin trouvé sa place.

* * *

Monique monta à sa chambre, des larmes de colère aux yeux. Davina avait raison, la plupart des sorcières avaient quitté la ville dès l'instant où elles avaient apprit la nouvelle. Celles qui étaient restés ne pouvaient pas faire le poids contre les vampires. Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle devait utiliser son dernière atout.

Elle tira de sous son oreiller un petit sachet contenant une poudre blanche. Elle descendit ensuite à la cuisine et versa le contenu du sachet sur la table tout en récitant la formule. La lumière de l'ampoule au plafond s'éteignit et Papa Legba apparut sur la chaise en face de Monique. Il prit une pincé de poudre avec ses longs ongles et la porta à son nez.

-_Aaah, ti as apporté du bon. _Dit-il.

* * *

_Music: Greg Lasswell - This Woman's Work_

La petite Rhiannon dormait paisiblement dans son berceau. Sa mère était installée près du feu de camp entouré de sa nouvelle famille, apprenant à les connaitre et riant aux éclats à leurs anecdotes. Assise entre Eve et Misty, Hayley ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureuse, ni aussi en sécurité de sa vie. Elle aurait put rester ainsi éternellement.

-On a de la visite. Dit soudain Jackson en se levant de sa chaise.

Hayley se retourna et vit arriver Klaus au loin. Les loups se levèrent et se mirent aussitôt en position de défense.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? Demanda Hayley.

-J'ai récupéré les morceaux d'Elijah. Répondit Klaus. Tu m'as dis que tu connaissais une sorcière qui pouvait le recoller...

Hayley hocha la tête et lança un regard vers Misty, qui lui répondit par un sourire affirmatif.

-Il sera comme neuf. Promit-elle.

-Je suis aussi venu voir ma fille.

Hayley croisa les bras et le toisa froidement. Klaus poussa un soupir.

-Ecoute, je n'aurais pas du essayer de t'empêcher de trouver ta famille, et j'en suis désolé. Mais tu dois me croire, mes intentions envers cet enfant son purs, elles l'ont toujours été.

-Pourquoi maintenant? Demanda Hayley.

-Je sais que je l'ai laissé dans le bayou pendant des semaines. Je ne suis pas venu la voir plus tôt parce que je voulais d'abord lui offrir une vraie maison, un endroit sûr où elle pouvait grandir sans la menace constante de nos ennemis. Je...Je voulais la mériter.

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer.

-Les sorcières sont neutralisés, grâce à toi le quartier et sûr maintenant, alors j'aimerais que vous reveniez à la maison...Toutes les deux.

Hayley et Jackson échangèrent un regard et elle lui fit un léger signe de la tête. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Klaus.

-Viens. Dit-elle.

Il l'a suivit jusqu'à la cabane d'Eve, là où Rhiannon commençait à se réveiller doucement. Klaus s'avança d'un pas hésitant jusqu'au berceau. Il se pencha doucement et vit cette petite chose fragile à l'intérieur. Soudain, rien ne lui paraissait plus important que cette minuscule chose dans le berceau. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le bébé regarda son père avec des yeux ronds, fascinées, un petit sourire apparaissant sur ses petites lèvres. Des larmes d'émotions apparurent au bords des yeux de Klaus. Il la prit dans ses bras et la contempla pendant un long moment. Il allait aimer cette fille, il allait tout lui donner, tout ce que lui ou Hayley n'avaient jamais eut. D'une certaine manière, ça serait sa plus grande revanche contre ses propres parents ,d'élever un enfant heureux, qu'il aimera inconditionnellement et qui l'aimera en retour.

-Elle est magnifique. Dit-il simplement.

* * *

-Il faut que tu m'aide. Dit Monique. On a...

-_Je sais, je sais, Papa a tout vu. _L'interrompit-il avec un sourire.

-Tu peux nous rendre nos pouvoirs?

-_Ji peux, mais pourqwa j'li ferais? _

-Tu as promit de m'aider...

-_C'i vrai, mais pour l'instant ji suis l'seul à respecter ma part di contrat. Il faut que ti m'donne quelque chose en ichange. _

Monique hocha doucement la tête. Bien sûr, rien n'était gratuit avec lui.

-Très bien, qu'es-ce que tu veux?

-_Li sacrifice d'une âme innocente.__  
_

-Un bébé?

-_Pas n'importe quel bébé._

Les yeux de Monique s'écarquillèrent.

-L'enfant Mikaelson?

Ses lèvres s'élargirent en un sourire sournois.

-Avec plaisir.

* * *

**On se rapproche de la fin, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Au programme: Les Sept Merveilles avec Bonnie vs Madison et Monique et Fiona qui préparent un dernier sale coup. **


End file.
